Mision Alejar a Naruto y molestar a Sasuke
by uchihacecy
Summary: Hinata quiere que Naruto la deje en paz - Itachi tiene mucho tiempo libre y nada interesante que hacer que pasara si se unen.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap -1

Hinata se encontraba caminando por las calles de konoha – pensando en Naruto Uzumaki – durante toda su estancia en la academia – ella se la paso persiguiéndolo haciéndole saber cuanto lo amaba.

Hinata nunca se comportaba dulce como lo hacia con Naruto – es mas todos tendían a alejarse de ella pues era conocida por ser muy directa –en sus comentarios – y si algo no le gustaba – era seguro que te lo haría saber

Pero lo años pasaron y Naruto no se decidía entre Sakura y ella – y la verdad es que ya se estaba cansando de esperarlo – pero cada vez que iba a terminar con esta situación – Naruto se le adelantaba dándole a entender que el la elegiría.

Como ahora que le pidió una cita – por eso ahora se encontraba caminando en dirección a Ichiraku – pero grande fue su sorpresa – que mientras iba pasando por el parque –ahí se encontraba – Naruto y nada más y nada menos que con Sakura.

Por lo que Hinata podía ver Naruto trataba de pedirle una cita – el no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinata pero Sakura si – ella le dio una sonrisa a Hinata y después beso a Naruto - este le correspondió.

Hinata estaba furiosa – como se atrevía ese maldito del Uzumaki – a jugar con ella pero esto no se quedaría así le haría pagar esta humillación – nadie le hace eso a la futura líder del clan Hyuga – y el que se atreviera no iba a salir bien librado.

Hinata era una chica muy inteligente – ella no era de esas que son solo hermosas pero están huecas del cerebro – supo enseguida que Sakura solo quería darle celos – todos estaban enterados de que estaba enamorada del patético remedo de hombre que era Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata no sabia como es que alguien en su sano juicio se enamoraría de el – pues si le quitaban su cara bonita no tenia nada mas – además de que quien estuviera con el no debía esperar que el le fuera fiel – porque primero te coqueteaba y apenas te dabas la vuelta – el ya estaba con otra chica – no por nada era conocido como el galán del pueblo – Hinata creía que el era capaz de intentar seducir hasta una escoba con falda – tal vez ese era el asunto - Sakura no tenia buen juicio.

Ella sabia que en cuanto se fuera – Sakura se alejaría de Naruto – no le molesto que Sakura lo besara – si no que Naruto le correspondiera y además todos los años de su vida que perdió por el Uzumaki – tan solo tenia que decirle – no me interesas y ella lo habría entendido - pero no – el muy maldito la quería tener de repuesto.

Hinata tomo una decisión – desde mañana Naruto Uzumaki – ya no existía para ella – le haría saber lo que se siente cuando te ignoran.

Ella iba a su casa cuando en el camino se encontró con el chico que mas la molestaba – no entendía que le veían las otras chicas – a ella le parecía insoportable en verdad – siempre tratando de conseguir una cita con ella ya la tenia harta.

"Hinata-Chan estas muy hermosa hoy" - le dijo mientras le entregaba una flor-"quisieras tener una cita conmigo"

"piérdete Uchiha" – Hinata no había tenido un buen día y lo menos que quería era tener a Sasuke molestando.

"pero Hinata-Chan, no puedo perderme cuando tus hermosos ojos iluminan mi camino son mis lunas - tu cabello es como el manto nocturno – y tus labios son mi tentación"

Le dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba para besarla – el ya tenia sus labios listos – pero lo único que sintió fue un golpe que lo mando a volar hasta que se estrello co un árbol.

"olvídalo Uchiha – lo único que vas a besar será la corteza de ese árbol – y si lo vuelves a intentar no seré tan piadosa" – definitivamente este no era su día – que se creía el muy idiota – como si no supiera que le dice esas cosas a toda la población femenina de konoha.

Hinata ya estaba un poco alejada del Uchiha cuando escucho que le gritaba.

"Hinata-Chan no lo olvides algún día serás Hinata Uchiha" – al decir eso Sasuke se fue a seguir buscando chicas.

"solo en tus sueños y en mis peores pesadillas" – murmuro Hinata.

Al día siguiente Hinata se levanto y se fue a entrenar – hoy comenzaba el plan de ignoremos al Uzumaki – después de un rato ella sintió una presencia que se acercaba – ya sabia de quien se trataba – a los pocos segundos apareció el muy cínico.

"hola Hinata-Chan porque no apareciste a nuestra cita – te estuve esperando pero nunca llegaste" – Naruto cada vez se acercaba mas a ella –"no me escuchaste Hina Hime"

Hinata no lo tomaba en cuenta – ella solo seguía con su entrenamiento como si nada pasara – Naruto se estaba comenzando a molestar no le gustaba que lo ignorara.

"te párese gracioso dejarme esperando como imbecil – contéstame Hinata"

Naruto ya se encontraba furioso – se acerco a ella y la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la estaba lastimando.

"suéltame Uzumaki –que acaso no te das cuenta – me canse de ti y de tus indecisiones – quieres a Sakura pues quédate con ella – a mi ya no me interesas – creías que te iba a esperar toda la vida pues lamento decirte que te equivocaste de mujer – no lo vez yo soy la futura líder del clan Hyuga – también una de la mejor kunoichi de konoha y estoy segura de que en unos años seré la mejor del país del fuego – eso sin contar que soy hermosa – puedo tener al hombre que yo quiera"

En ese momento Itachi iba pasando por el lugar y vio toda la escena – a Hinata se le ocurrió una idea.

"además ya estoy interesada en alguien el es el mejor Ninja – el mas atractivo y además es un heredero como yo – estamos hechos el uno para el otro"

Itachi entendió la indirecta – no por nada era considerado un genio – así que se acerco a ayudar a la chica – además no le gustaba la forma en que la estaba agarrando.

Naruto pensaba que todo lo que decía eran mentiras hasta que.

"Hinata-Chan estas lista para nuestra cita"- le pregunto Itachi

Ella vio lo que trataba de hacer y respondió – "claro que si Itachi-Kun"

Cuando Hinata dijo eso se acerco a Itachi y se tomo de su brazo y comenzaron a caminar juntos – Naruto no podía creer que Hinata estuviera con Itachi – si fuera Sasuke le daría su merecido – pero con Itachi –no tenia oportunidad – todos sabían que Itachi en batalla era aterrador cuando comenzaba nada ni nadie lo detenía – hasta que terminaba con sus enemigos – lo mejor era no tener problemas con el – pero tendría que buscar la manera de que Hinata vuelva por su cuenta.

"Hinata-san estas bien" –pregunto Itachi una vez que se alejaron de Naruto.

"si Itachi-san gracias por ayudarme" – Hinata estaba muy avergonzada de que Itachi presenciara esa escena – ahora pensaría que era una debilucha que necesitaba que la salvaran.

"Hinata –san disculpe que me meta en sus asuntos –pero que a usted no le gustaba Naruto"

"si me gustaba pero ahora solo quiero que se aleje de mi"

Hinata le contó todo lo que había pasado – ella se sentía cómoda con el ya habían hablado varias veces antes –y pensaba que era alguien de confianza y además la había ayudado.

Cuando Hinata termino de contarle la historia –Itachi le hizo una propuesta.

"Hinata-san yo creo que Naruto no la va a dejar en paz –pero si fingimos que somos novios – el no se acercara a usted – y a cambio yo tengo algo que pedirle"

Y si me pide que sea su novia – o su esposa – o que tal si quiere que sea la madre de sus hijos – esas eran las cosas que se imaginaba Hinata – que le pediría.

"Yo quiero que"- Itachi dudaba de pedírselo o no. "

"si" Hinata estaba muy impaciente.

"quiero pedirle que – finja ser mi novia frente a mi hermano"

"que" – ella no creía lo que oía.

"mira Hinata-san – cuando eres un anbu tu vida es muy solitaria y aburrida – y en esta aldea no hay nada interesante que hacer – mi pasatiempo favorito es molestar a mi hermano – y pues yo me entere que tu le gustas y que mejor forma de pasar el día"

Hinata no salía de su asombro – nunca imagino que el chico mas serio de toda konoha tuviera ese lado malo – pero se dio cuenta que los dos tenían algo en común – les gustaba molestar a Sasuke –así que.

"acepto Itachi-san – tenemos un trato"- los dos se dieron la mano para sellar el acuerdo.

"entonces inicia la misión de alejar a Naruto y molestar a Sasuke"-dijo Itachi y Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

Lo siento si no es muy bueno se me ocurrió mientras lavaba la ropa, y tenia muchas ganas de hacer un itahina.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece

Cap -2

Itachi y Hinata iban caminando a la mansión Hyuga, en el camino Itachi le iba contando los detalles del plan.

"Hinata-san, yo creo que nuestro primer paso, seria tener una cita para que ellos se enteren"- le dijo Itachi con su semblante serio – pero la verdad era que estaba muy emocionado a el siempre le había gustado Hinata, pero era muy tímido como para pedirle una cita.

"creo que eso estaría bien, Itachi-san" – contesto Hinata tratando de disimular su emoción – a ella siempre le había parecido que era un chico muy, pero muy atractivo, pero pensaba que el nunca se fijaría en una niña como ella ya que el podría tener a cualquier chica de la aldea.

"Entonces que te parece mañana te espero a las siete en el parque"- cuando Itachi termino de hablar ya habían llegado a la mansión Hyuga.

"bueno entonces hasta mañana Itachi-san" –le dijo Hinata mientras entraba a su casa.

Itachi se dirigía a su casa con una sonrisa en su cara – mañana todo comenzaría – las cosas no podrían salir mejor – estaria cerca de la chica que le gusta y podría conquistarla y les haría saber a esos dos perdedores que ella es suya – se moría de ganas de ver la cara de su tonto hermano cuando se enterara – tendría que conseguir una cámara.

Cuando llego a su casa puso su semblante serio de nuevo, no quería que nadie sospechara y le echara a perder la sorpresa que tenia para Sasuke – así aprendería a no tocar sus productos para el cabello, sin su permiso.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento descargando su furia con los postes de los cuales ya no quedaba nada, y es que como se atrevía Hinata a cambiarlo, es decir que tenia el Uchiha que no tuviera el.

Naruto estaba muy emocionado golpeando las astillas de lo que un día fue un poste – cuando vio a Sasuke – era la segunda ultima persona que quería ver solo después de su hermano – malditos uchihas y su cara bonita, primero Sasuke le quita a Sakura y ahora Itachi se lleva a Hinata, como los odiaba.

"que es lo que quieres, chica fácil"- le dijo Naruto, sabia como molestaba a Sasuke que usara ese apodo.

"deja de llamarme así, idiota"- Sasuke estaba listo para empezar la pelea.

"pero porque, si lo eres, tardas en arreglarte como las chicas y eres fácil"-"para mi eres una chica fácil"- Naruto ya se sentía mucho mejor si había algo que lo animara era pelear con Sasuke.

"que es lo que te molesta Naruto, cuando andas enojado te comportas como un idiota, no digo que no lo seas siempre, solo digo que cuando andas molesto eres un poco mas que de costumbre"- Sasuke no iba a dejar que Naruto se saliera con la suya.

"que me molesta, me molesta que tu hermano me quito a mi Hina-Chan, el muy maldito como se atre..." – Naruto no termino de hablar ya que cuando busco a Sasuke este ya no estaba por ningún lado.

Sasuke apenas escucho Hinata e Itachi y salio disparado hacia su casa, no permitiría que el tuviera a su luna, ella era de el y de nadie mas, cuando dijo que seria Hinata Uchiha se refería a de Sasuke Uchiha no de Itachi Uchiha,- parecía que le habían salido alas,- no se le veía ni el polvo, llego a su casa y apenas podía respirar, fue directo a la habitación de Itachi pero estaba vacía, lo busco por todos lados y no lo encontró.

En la cocina estaba su mama y decidió preguntarle, ella debía saber donde se encontraba el traidor de su hermano.

"mama, sabes donde esta Itachi, no lo encuentro"

"si, salio a una misión y no vuelve hasta en la tarde"- contesto Mikoto.

"maldición"

"Sasuke, que te he dicho de ese lenguaje" – a Mikoto no le gustaba que sus hijos dijeran malas palabras.

"lo siento mama"- Sasuke se disculpó con su mama y salio en busca de Naruto – ya que el también estaba molesto por lo de Itachi y Hinata – entre los dos podrían separarlos y despues se desharía del dobe, y el se quedaría con Hinata, era un plan a prueba de tontos.

Cuando volvió a los campos de entrenamiento, se sorprendió con lo que encontró –pues no todos los días se podía ver a Naruto encima de un muñeco que extrañamente se parecía a Itachi, tratando de asfixiarlo y gritándole que se aleje de su hina-Chan – ya hasta estaba reconsiderando pedir su ayuda.

"Dobe" –dijo Sasuke acercándose a donde estaba Naruto.

"que quieres teme, no ves que estoy ocupado"- le contesto Naruto mintras levantaba el muñeco y lo colgaba de un árbol para usarlo como piñata.

"no te gustaría hacerle eso al verdadero" –Sasuke tenia una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

"ja ja que me crees un idiota" – "no me contestes"

"bueno si no te interesa lo que quería proponerte, entonces me voy" –Sasuke se dio la vuelta listo para irse, pero el ya sabia que Naruto caería en su juego.

"espera teme, que es lo que me quieres proponer"

"quiero que nos unamos para separar a Hinata de Itachi, solos no tenemos oportunidad contra el, pero si nos unimos es seguro que lo lograremos"

"bueno supongamos que lo logramos, quien se queda con Hinata"- Naruto no estaba dispuesto a dejársela ni a el ni a Itachi.

"dejaremos que ella decida, con quien de los dos quiere estar" – Sasuke pensaba que tenia las de ganar ya que se había enterado del beso de Naruto y Sakura – ayer después de que se encontró con Hinata sabia que algo le había pasado para que anduviera de ese humor, le pregunto a Sakura y a cambio de unos besos le contó todo – el no creía que Hinata quisiera saber algo de Naruto.

Naruto no sabia si debía confiar en Sasuke, pero lo necesitaba si quería sepáralos y luego se desharía de el – así Hinata seria toda suya y todos felices y contentos, bueno al menos el lo será.

"acepto"- dijo Naruto

"bueno entonces tenemos que dar inicio a la misión – separar a Itachi y Hinata"- dijo Sasuke dándole la mano a Naruto.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo dos que harán Naruto y Sasuke para separarlos. Si les gusto dejen comentarios y si no también. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-3

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Itachi iba entrando a la aldea. – Estaba considerando la propuesta que el idiota de Tobi le hizo, sobre unirse a Akatsuki – todo por la maldita Hokage y su maldita misión de rango S, el bienestar de la aldea depende de ti – le dijo , nadie mas que tu puede llevar a cabo esta misión- le dijo- fallar no es una opción – le dijo.

El único peligro que hubo durante toda la mision, fue que le rompiera el cuello la mocosa hija del feudal que tenia que cuidar – durante todo el camino, no se le separo ni un segundo, trataba de controlarse, porque había momentos que se sentía tentado a usar su tsukuyomi, pero sabia que si lo hacia, ya no podría volver a la aldea y el no podría ir a su cita con Hinata.

Decidió olvidar es estupida misión, pero no por eso olvidaría el mal rato que le hizo pasar la Hokage, saco una libreta de entre sus ropas que tenia un titulo que decía, futuras venganzas, tomo un lápiz, y anoto el nombre de Tsunade – también anoto el motivo, por mandarlo a esa estupida misión, y ya estaba planeando algo muy interesante para esta noche, no es que el fuera un tipo muy vengativo ni nada parecido, solo había cuatro personas mas en esa lista, la persona numero uno, en su lista era Sasuke , siempre estaba molestando y cuando no estaba se metía en su habitación, la segunda en su lista era Anko ,el motivo, se comió sus dangos y no se los pago.

La tercera era Shisui, quien fingió su muerte para irse de parranda con unas chicas y lo culparon a el, la cuarta era Naruto por hacer que Hinata se enamorara de el, y por ultimo Tsunade, aunque ella no duraría mucho en su lista ya tenia planeado algo muy especial para esta noche, ya quería saber que haría la Hokage sin su preciado sake.

Durante todo el camino hacia su casa sintió que alguien lo estaba vigilando, el ya sabia de quien se trataba, pero decidió dejarlo pasar para ver que tenia planeado, cuando llego a su casa, fue recibido por su madre, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que su madre le dijo que saldría, además de que ese chakra lo conocía a la perfección, pero si su pequeño hermano quería jugar, el jugaría.

"bienvenido a casa Itachi" – dijo "Mikoto"

"gracias, madre"

"madre ahí algo que he querido hablar contigo" – "esta tarde tengo una cita, con mi novia" – le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

Sasuke palideció y después de un momento reacciono y pregunto – "y puedo saber quien es ella" – que no diga Hinata, que no diga Hinata, esos eran los pensamientos de Sasuke, hasta que Itachi lo interrumpió.

"su nombre es Hinata Hyuga"- Itachi se quejaba internamente por no tener una cámara a la mano cuando se necesitaba.

Tal vez Sasuke no era tan listo como Itachi, pero no se quedaba atrás, empezó a idear un plan para evitar que Itachi fuera a su cita con Hinata y una idea se le vino a la mente.

"Itachi, te gustaría tomar un poco de te mientras platicamos" le dijo" Mikoto"

"si, me gustaría madre" – el ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Sasuke.

Sasuke fue a la cocina por el te, cuando estuvo listo, lo sirvió en dos tazas y en una vacío un fuerte somnífero, regreso con Itachi y puso el te sobre la mesa, le dio a Itachi la que tenia el somnífero y el tomo la otra.

El truco que Sasuke quería usar con Itachi, el ya lo conocía a la perfección era uno de los mas básicos se los enseñaban en la academia, Itachi ya sabia como salir del asunto fácilmente.

"madre no tienes algunas galletas, ya sabes como me gustan los dulces"

Maldita sea solo tomate el maldito te y duérmete para que pueda ir a consolar a mi hina-Chan cuando no llegues a la cita – "claro que si Itachi" –dijo "Mikoto" yendo por las galletas.

En cuanto sasuke salio de la habitación, Itachi cambio las tazas para cuando sasuke volvió, Itachi ye se había terminado su te, sasuke pensaba que solo unos segundos mas y estaría bien dormido, pero no sucedía nada, mientras esperaba se comenzó a tomar su te y al poco tiempo se escucho un fuerte golpe, sasuke se había quedado dormido con su cara sobre la mesa.

Itachi se puso de pie e hizo lo que todo hermano mayor haría, fue a buscar un marcador y empezó a dibujar en la cara de sasuke, le puso un bigote, unos cuantos granos y varias palabrotas, cuando termino su obra de arte como habría dicho Deidara.

Cuando termino con su pequeño y tonto hermano se fue a su habitación a prepararse para su cita, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación lo primero que vio fue un borrón amarillo, Naruto tenía una cuerda con la que intentaba inmovilizar a Itachi, unos cuantos segundos y golpes mas tarde, Naruto yacía colgando del techo de la habitación amarrado de manos y piernas.

Itachi se disponía a salir de su casa cuando a la salida fue interceptado por sasuke. – "aléjate de mi Hinata-Chan, ella es solo mía" – sasuke estaba muy molesto porque siempre Itachi quería lo mismo que el.

"ella decide con quien quiere estar yo no tengo la culpa de que me eligió a mi"- Itachi ya había salido de su casa, cuando sasuke le volvió a hablar.

"siempre pensé que eras gay, como nunca te he visto con una chica, ya me estabas asustando"

Itachi al escuchar esto se detuvo en seco con un tic en su ojo – "repite lo que dijiste una vez mas y morirás"

Itachi se le lanzo a sasuke y los dos rodaron por el piso, todo lo que se veían eran puños y patadas, cuando terminaron de dar vueltas Itachi termino arriba de la espalda de sasuke mientras le doblaba su brazo y le preguntaba.

"quien es el mejor"

"yo" – cuando Itachi escucho esto le apretó el brazo mas fuerte.

"quien es el mejor" – pregunto nuevamente, pero sasuke no lo dejaría ganar tan fácilmente, después de repetir la escena durante unos cinco minutos mas, sasuke se dio por vencido.

"tu"

"yo que"

"tu eres el mejor"

Después de que Itachi escucho lo que quería escuchar se paro, se sacudió el polvo y antes de retirarse le dijo.

"que no se te olvide"- y se fue.

Sasuke se quedo ahí con su pobre brazo adolorido, pero con una sonrisa en su cara había conseguido lo que quería.

"haber como invitas a comer a Hina-Chan sin tu cartera" – cuando dijo esto comenzó a reír como un maniaco y después recordó que tenia que buscar al dobe de Naruto que no le había ayudado en nada.

Itachi llego al parque donde Hinata lo estaba esperando y los dos se fueron tomados de las manos en dirección a un restaurante que estaba ahí cerca – ellos sabían que eran vigilados por unos arbustos vivientes.

"dobe muévete y déjame ver" - "cállate teme, que quiero escuchar lo que están diciendo"- los dos se estaban peleando por el mejor lugar, hasta que vieron que Itachi y Hinata habían terminado – ya querían ver la cara de Itachi cuando buscara su cartera y no la encontrara.

Pero para su decepción el si saco una cartera y pago la cuenta.

"oye teme que no me dijiste que le habías quitado su cartera" – Naruto se encontraba muy confundido.

"si, se la quite es mas mira aquí la traigo"- dijo sasuke enseñándosela.

"y entonces que paso"

"no lo se"

Ellos se encontraban tratando de descifrar el misterio y no se dieron cuenta cuando Itachi y Hinata se acercaron a donde se encontraban.

"sasuke, que bueno que encontraste mi cartera"- dijo Itachi tomándola de sus manos.

"toma aquí tienes tu cartera, como la mía se había perdido tome la tuya prestada, pero no te preocupes solo tome un poco de dinero para pagar la cuenta" – al decir esto Hinata y el se retiraron del lugar.

Sasuke abrió su cartera y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía – a lo lejos Itachi y Hinata se morían de la risa y Naruto no sabia que había pasado.

"oye sasuke, como habíamos estado muy entretenidos con lo de la cita no me había dado cuenta de lo que traes en la cara, jajaja ya quiero ver la cara de tu mama cuando vea las palabrotas jajaja"- Naruto estaba que se doblaba de la risa.

"ya cállate dobe, no es gracioso trate de quitármelas pero al parecer es un marcador permanente, no se como quitármelas para que mi mama no las vea"

"Para que no vea que sasuke"- Mikoto se encontraba detrás de ellos y cuando sasuke se dio la vuelta todo lo que se escucho en konoha fue.

"itachiiiiiiiiiiii"- todos los pájaros salieron volando y cuando Hinata e Itachi escucharon a Mikoto comenzaron a correr como si no hubiera mañana.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap 3 – dejen comentarios si les gusto y si no tambien.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto no me pertenece

Cap -4

Itachi y Hinata estaban saliendo de su escondite – tuvieron que esconderse después de correr varias horas para escapar de Mikoto – Itachi se encontraba pensando que ya tenia que despedirse de Hinata, porque ya era hora de llevar a cabo su venganza contra la vieja.

"de que venganza hablas" – le pregunto Hinata.

"yo, no estaba hablando" – Itachi se preguntaba si había pensado en voz alta o Hinata podía saber sus pensamientos y si era así debía dejar de pensar en cosas indebidas cuando este cerca de ella, pero como lo haría si era endemoniadamente sexy.

"si, claro que estabas hablando es mas decías algo de la maldita misión, maldita vieja y que la dejarías sin su sake, y si mis métodos de deducción no me fallan yo creo que estas hablando de Tsunade, así que cuéntamelo de una vez"

"bueno esta bien te lo contare, todo empezó..." – Itachi le contó todo desde el principio – cuando termino solo esperaba una reacción de su parte pero jamás espero esa.

"quiero unirme"- dijo Hinata.

"que, de que hablas – Itachi estaba confundido y creía que no había oído bien.

"ya me oíste, quiero unirme a tu venganza"- " ya estoy harta de que me mande a misiones donde los tipos terminan pidiéndome que me case con ellos, me molestan tanto que me dan ganas de golpearlos para que la próxima vez que me vean se hagan encima del puro miedo"- Hinata tenia un brillo extraño en los ojos – al fin se vengaría- por fin se haría justicia – por fin la haría pagar por todos los momentos que tubo que aguantar a viejos que querían actuar seductores ante ella.

Itachi solo podía ver las expresiones en el rostro de Hinata y si antes le gustaba ahora sabia que era la mujer de su vida.

Los dos iban caminando mientras terminaban los últimos detalles de su misión rango SS – si tenían que catalogar su misión doble s – porque se tenia que ser suicida o loco para meterse con el sake de Tsunade – Hinata comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre la misión.

"pero como será una venganza si ella solo tiene que mandar por mas" – Hinata no entendía nada ya que si Tsunade quería mas sake solo tenia que mandar a shizune.

"por eso nos tenemos que encargar de todo el sake de la aldea"- Itachi le dio una sonrisa y Hinata pensó que esto cada vez se ponía más interesante.

"y que vamos a hacer con el sake" – pregunto Hinata.

"pues yo había pensado en tirarlo y llenar las botellas con agua"

"creo que yo tengo una mejor idea" – Hinata tenia una sonrisa macabra en su rostro – cosa que confundió mas a Itachi.

"a que te refieres Hinata-san"

"no preguntes solo sígueme" – ella lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a correr.

Con sus mejores habilidades Ninja – Itachi y Hinata se colaron en todas y cada una de las casas de konoha tardaron aproximadamente algunos veinte minutos en dejar seca a la aldea - se complementaban a la perfección – Hinata usaba su Byakugan para vigilar y saber donde estaban los habitantes de las casas – mientras Itachi se introducía en las casas y si se topaba con alguna persona solo los dormía con su sharinagan.

Cuando terminaron tomaron todas las botellas y se las llevaron a su destino el cual era la casa de Naruto.

Itachi utilizo un genjutsu en Naruto para evitar que se despertara con todo el ruido que estaban haciendo – metieron todo el sake y cerraron la puerta

"bueno la primera parte de el plan esta lista ahora solo falta que traigas a sasuke para poder continuar con el siguiente paso"

"esta bien, pero que no era mi plan, yo debo dar las ordenes" – Itachi ni cuenta se dio cuando Hinata tomo el control del la misión.

"si, si esta bien y cual es el siguiente paso, líder"

Itachi se sorprendió cuando lo llamo líder, pero pensaba que no sonaba nada mal tal vez debería formar su propia organización donde el fuera el jefe y todos lo obedecieran.

"creo que tengo que ir por sasuke"- cuando Itachi dijo eso desapareció dejando solo cuervos en su lugar.

Itachi apareció en la habitación de sasuke – pero sasuke como buen shinobi se alerto con su presencia, iba a atacar al intruso cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza y se desmayo – Itachi lo cargo y se fue de vuelta a la casa de Naruto.

Itachi llego a la casa de Naruto y puso a sasuke en el sillón - fue a donde estaba Hinata no tenían tiempo que perder.

Hinata repaso mentalmente los pasos en su plan, si porque aunque Itachi digiera lo que digiera era su plan – primer paso tomar el sake de la aldea, segundo paso traer a sasuke, tercer paso inculparlos – y para eso ya tenia todo listo tomo una cámara y la puso en posición .

"Itachi-san, necesito que hagas un jutsu de transformación de sasuke y yo Hare el de Naruto – cuando empiece la grabación tu solo sígueme la corriente"

3-2-1-acción

"sasuke teme, te dije que mi plan funcionaria, ya quiero ver que hace la vieja Tsunade sin su sake jajajaja, ella ya esta senil yo seria un mejor hokage, de veras" – Hinata sentía que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza por actuar como el idiota de naruto.

"sabes dobe, por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo"- itachi le dio una sonrisa de lado.

Los dos estaban sentados en el comedor y en la mesa había varias botellas de sake, abrieron una y comenzaron a beber, se olvidaron de la cámara – cuando ya se encontraban un poco mareados Hinata se olvido que tenia la transformación de naruto y que itachi tenia la de sasuke, ya veía medio borroso – itachi no andaba mejor que ella.

"me gustas mucho, eres muy sexy" – dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

"tu también me gustas, eres lo que yo siempre he estado esperando" itachi le correspondió el beso y cada vez era mas apasionado – el empezó a acariciar su espalda – Hinata lo tomo de sus cabellos y lo acerco mas a ella – sus manos comenzaron a viajar por todo su cuerpo, itachi le bajo el cierre de la chaqueta y cuando no encontró nada fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo - Hinata se quejo por la falta de calor, pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que quien estaba frente a ella era sasuke bueno itachi pero con la transformación – sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron de la impresión, eso significaba que ella todavía era naruto, miro su cuerpo y se dio cuenta – los dos se vieron durante unos segundos sin saber que hacer hasta que hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió – salieron corriendo directo al baño a vomitar – Hinata dejo que itachi pasara primero ya que a ella no le había ido tan mal - sasuke podía ser muy molesto pero no estaba nada mal - itachi por otro lado solo pensaba que no volvería a tomar nada con alcohol, el solo hecho de pensar que beso a naruto le revuelve el estomago.

Cuando terminaron sus asuntos con el baño volvieron a su plan, pero antes hicieron un pacto donde nunca jamás hablarían de ello – lo de los besos no estaba planeado para la grabación pero lo tomaron como un plus, solo confirmarían lo que todos en la aldea creían, ya que todos pensaban que sasuke y naruto compartían algo mas que una amistad, pero solo ellos eran los culpables por esa relación tan extraña de amor y odio que tenían.

Hinata tomo una botella de sake y comenzó a darles de beber a naruto y a sasuke, se aseguro de que tomaran lo suficiente – cuando acabo tomo el video y se fueron a su último destino.

Evadieron a los guardias de la Hokage y se metieron en su oficina, se acercaron a el escritorio, para dejar la grabación y tomar el sake de de Tsunade que era el ultimo que les faltaba – pero antes de que pudieran tomarlo se escucharon ruidos en el pasillo y tuvieron que ocultarse – pero no encontraron ningún lugar solo el baño los dos se metieron al baño y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, ahora solo les quedaba rezar para que no tuviera que usarlo, porque si no lo mas seguro era que salieran volando de su oficina, gracias a los golpes que seguramente Tsunade les daría.

Tsunade entro en su oficina y se sentó a "trabajar", estaba revisando varios papeles cuando encontró lo que parecía ser un video, se le hizo algo extraño ya que cuando salio a descansar – ella lo tomo y lo puso para ver de que se trataba, cuando lo vio lo único que pensaba era que esos chicos no sabían en lo que se habían metido, los cazaría como animales, nadie pero nadie se metía con su sake y vivía para contarlo, unos segundos mas tarde Shizune se encontraba en la oficina.

Mientras tanto Itachi y Hinata todo lo que podían pensar era en como salir de ahí, sabían que si Tsunade los encontraba estarían perdidos y mas después de escuchar sus gritos, encontraron una pequeña ventana, por la cual salieron una vez afuera saltaron por varios techos y después bajaron al suelo y se fueron tomados de la mano en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hyuga Hinata iba a entrar cuando Itachi la detuvo, pues tenía que hablar con ella y decirle lo que sentía era ahora o nunca.

"Hinata-san, ahí algo que he querido decirte, no se como lo vayas a tomar pero quiero que tu lo sepas"

Hinata solo lo estaba escuchando, así que el continuo.

"la verdad es que todo eso de la misión, solo eran puras mentiras, yo solo quería estar cerca de ti, desde hace tiempo tu me gustas y por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, y no solo de mentiras, quiero que en verdad seas mi novia".

Itachi termino de hablar y solo esperaba que Hinata le diera una respuesta, pero Hinata estaba en estado de shock, nunca se habría imaginado que el chico más lindo de todo konoha le pidiera ser su novia.

"si, si quiero ser tu novia – la verdad es que tu también me gustas"

Cuando Hinata dijo eso, el se acerco y le dio un beso, el primer beso de los dos, después de unos minutos se separaron y se despidieron, Itachi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa – Hinata solo entro, pero los dos tenían el mismo pensamiento si esa fue su primera cita como seria una cena con sus familias.

Tsunade no se había ido a dormir, después de que vio el video le hablo a Shizune, para que le trajera un escuadrón anbu, cuando llegaron se les dio la misión de traer a los responsables de esta gran desgracia que había caído sobre konoha, no tardaron mucho en volver con ellos pero lo difícil fue hacer que se deportaran era como si estuvieran desmayados, unos cuantos golpes después despertaron solo para ser informados de que tendrían que pagar por los daños y además hacer servicio comunitario en la academia con los mocosos, por seis meses y eso no era lo peor ahora todos en la aldea creían que eran pareja – según Tsunade no sabe como se filtro la información, además ni si quiera sabia como es que había llegado con Naruto ni cuando comenzó a beber y menos cuando se besaron, para Sasuke algo se le hacia extraño tendría que averiguar que era .

Naruto solo pensaba que no debió haberse garbado.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap -5

Hinata se encontraba dormida sobre su cómoda cama – ella estaba soñando con su novio – en su sueño Itachi y ella se besaban con pasión - pero el sueño se estaba convirtiendo en un sueño húmedo y en verdad era muy húmedo – sentía que estaba completamente mojada – unos minutos después se despertó y se dio cuenta del porque se sentía tan mojada – y todo era gracias a su pequeña hermana Hanabi que le había echado una jarra de agua encima.

Cuando Hanabi se dio cuenta de que su hermana se había despertado – salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo – Hinata no se quedo atrás y comenzó a correr detrás de ella.

"Hanabi ven aquí ahora mismo" – gritaba Hinata mientras corría detrás de su hermana.

"si, ahorita voy, solo esperaba que me lo pidieras" – contesto Hanabi sarcásticamente.

Ella ya sabia lo que le iba a pasar si Hinata la atrapaba la ultima vez que la hizo enojar le cerro todos sus puntos de chakra y la puso sobre un hormiguero asta que tenia picaduras en cada parte de su cuerpo – pero eso no le quitaba lo divertido que era molestarla.

"bueno, Hanabi si no quieres venir esta bien, entonces tendré que decirle a papa quien rompió su trofeo del mejor amo de casa, ya sabes cuanto quiere ese trofeo, me pregunto cual será su reacción" – Hinata se encontraba sonriendo sabia que había ganado la batalla.

Hanabi sabia que ya no podía hacer nada había perdido y todo lo que podía hacer era maldecir al maldito Byakugan – porque diablos tenía que verlo todo – se fue acercando a Hinata lentamente ya sabia que el castigo por meterse con ella no seria nada lindo.

Hinata vio la cara de su hermana y decidió darle un poco de animo – "no te preocupes Hanabi, no te voy a hacer lo mismo de la vez pasada"

Hanabi pensó que se había librado del castigo de su hermana – ya se estaba sintiendo feliz cuando Hinata volvió a hablar.

"esta vez será diferente cambiare las hormigas por abejas" – Hinata se acerco a Hanabi y cerro sus puntos de chakra y fue a la cocina por un poco de miel – se la puso por todo el cuerpo a Hanabi y estaba por levantarla para llevarla a donde se encontraba una colmena - pero un miembro de la rama secundaria la interrumpió.

"Hinata-sama, perdone que la moleste pero tiene visitas"

Hinata le dio una mirada de odio no le gustaba que la molestaran mientras educaba a su hermanita – pero todo se le olvido cuando vio a la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

Itachi había ido a ver a Hinata pues tenia una invitación que hacerle – ya que el no sabia como pero su madre se había enterado que tenia novia y quería conocerla – el todavía no sabia como se entero si apenas tenían un día de novios – bueno, novios de verdad – cuando le pregunto como se entero a su madre, ella solo le contesto que una madre siempre sabe – si como no, como si fuera a creer eso lo mas probable es que lo estuviera espiando – solo esperaba que no haya visto lo que hicieron Hinata y el.

Cuando llego ala Mansión Hyuga fue recibido por un miembro de la rama secundaria – si a el le preguntaban todo eso de dividir la familia era una idiotez – no entendía como podías hacerle eso a tu propia sangre – solo esperaba que cuando Hinata fuera la líder cambiara eso.

Itachi iba pasando por el jardín cuando la vio era la imagen mas perfecta que haya visto en su vida, Hinata solo llevaba puesto un pequeño camisón de dormir blanco que le llegaba asta el muslo y además estaba todo mojado y se le pegaba al cuerpo mostrando mas de lo que debería, tuvo que apartar la mirada si no quería tener una hemorragia nasal o algo peor y que pensara que era un pervertido o algo así.

Hinata vio la reacción de su novio, no entendía por que evitaba mirarla hasta que recordó lo que traía puesto – nunca se habría imaginado que Itachi fuera como los demás chicos ya que el siempre era muy serio y nunca mostraba sus emociones – realmente nadie podía saber si estaba triste, molesto o feliz ya que siempre tenia la misma expresión – pero bueno al fin y al cabo tampoco pensó que fuera de los que hacen bromas a los demás – así que pensó que era mejor no juzgar a un libro por su portada ya ven que luego los mas calladitos son los peores.

Itachi trataba de no mirar a Hinata pero le parecía un pecado desaprovechar esta oportunidad – vio como ella se iba acercando poco a poco a el con un caminar muy sensual y su cuerpo se puso rígido, sabia que tenia que salir lo mas pronto posible de ahí si no quería quedar en ridículo – empezó a pensar en una excusa para irse pero fue demasiado tarde.

Hinata se acerco a Itachi y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios – se acerco a su oído y le susurro sensualmente un – "en que le puedo ayudar, Itachi-sama" – a Itachi se le ocurrieron muchas respuestas para esa pregunta pero ninguna que pudiera decir en voz alta – así que pensó que lo mejor seria decirle a lo que venia y llegar rápidamente al baño de su habitación.

"Hinata-san, venia a preguntarte si te gustaría asistir a una cena en mi casa, madre te quiere conocer"- "y antes de que me preguntes no se como se entero".

Hinata lo pensó por un momento, creía que todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, pero ella en realidad no tenia ningún problema con Mikoto o Fugaku, pero Sasuke era otro asunto – aunque tarde o temprano todos se iban a enterar y ella pensaba que era mejor temprano.

"claro que me gustaría" – contesto Hinata mientras se separaba de el y lo miraba a los ojos – Itachi había tratado de controlarse pero en cuanto la vio a los ojos todo se fue al demonio y ya no le importaba lo que pensara de el, la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, podía sentir sus suaves y redondos senos, empezó a besarla con desesperación mientras sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo – Hinata no se quedaba atrás, ella sabia que no debían estar haciendo esas cosas en medio del jardín de su casa, pero no podía controlarse, tenia al chico mas sexy de konoha solo para ella – estaban tan metidos en su burbuja de pasión que nunca se dieron cuenta de que alguien se acercaba , hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

"que se supone que le estas haciendo a mi princesa" – dijo un Hiashi que se encontraba rojo de ira.

En ese instante los dos chicos se soltaron lo mas rápido que pudieron – Itachi sabia que esa no era la mejor manera de conocer a tu suegro – y Hinata pensaba que esa no era la mejor manera de presentarle tu novio a tu papa.

"aléjate de mi pequeña, maldito Uchiha pervertido"- Hiashi se lanzo hacia Itachi listo para atacarlo, pero Hinata intervino.

"ya basta papa"- Hinata se puso delante de Itachi para evitar que le hiciera algo, sabía que Itachi no tendría ningún problema en defenderse pero no quería que hubiera problemas entre los dos hombres que amaba – "Itachi y yo somos novios"

Hiashi al escuchar esto se quedo helado de la impresión, no sabia como actuar, no es que tuviera algo encontra de Itachi, pero a su ver ningún hombre era lo suficientemente bueno para su princesa – así que se le ocurrió hacer lo que todo padre hace – hacerse el enojado y tratar de separarlos.

"Hinata, te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver al Uchiha, el no es bueno para ti y no me agrada, y usted Uchiha le voy a pedir que se retire por favor y no vuelva a acercarse a mi hija"- dijo Hiashi.

Hinata estaba mas que molesta, si había algo que la molestara mas que Sasuke, era que le digieran que debía hacer, Itachi noto que una aura oscura empezó a rodear a Hinata y pensó que nada bueno podría salir de esto, Hiashi al ver a su hija se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido, ahora Hinata menos se alejaría del Uchiha solo para levarle la contra.

"mira papa, Itachi es mi novio te guste o no, y no voy a dejar de verlo solo porque a ti no te agrada, además tu no eres mi jefe"

"No me hables en ese tono, jovencita, esta es mi casa y mientras vivas bajo mi techo harás lo que yo diga"- le dijo Hiashi con un tono de que no aceptaba replicas.

"a si, pues entonces quédate con tu casa, haber si consigues un mejor heredero que yo, porque yo me voy" – Hinata tomo la mano de Itachi y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la mansión, pero se detuvo cuando escucho a su padre hablar.

"Hinatita no nos precipitemos, creo que deberíamos tomarlo con mas calma" – Hiashi lo estuvo pensando y se dio cuenta que esta era la mejor oportunidad que tenia si sabia jugar bien sus cartas, no solo tendría a Hinata como heredera, si no que también tendría al genio de los Uchiha, en vez de perder una hija, ganaría un hijo, ya quería ver la cara de Fugaku cuando Itachi junto con Hinata fueran los lideres del clan Hyuga.

Itachi y Hinata solo observaban como Hiashi se perdía en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, sabían que nada bueno podría salir de esto, solo esperaban que no lo afectara.

"esta bien Hinata, voy a respetar tus decisiones, les doy mi permiso para que sean novios, es mas para que vean que hablo enserio, mañana por la noche los invito a una cena en mi casa a usted y su familia, Itachi-san"

Itachi nunca había sentido miedo, pero al ver la extraña sonrisa de su suegro y el pensar que las dos familias estuvieran juntas, no podía evitarlo, sabía que algo malo pasaría,

_No lo se creo que me quedo rarito el cap, pero espero que les guste._


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-6

Itachi acepto la invitación de Hiashi y salio de la mansión Hyuga, le hubiera gustado poder despedirse adecuadamente de su novia pero sabia que no debía de tentar su suerte con su futuro padre, por qué el ya lo había decidido, Hinata seria la madre de sus hijos y haría cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla, nada ni nadie se lo impediría y si lo intentaban sabrían de lo que es capas Itachi uchiha.

Mientras caminaba por la aldea, recibía la mirada de muchas mujeres de la aldea por no decir de todas, como si alguna de ellas le importara a sus ojos ninguna de ellas estaba a la altura de su Hinata, había ganado a la mejor y mas hermosa kunoichi de todo konoha, ella era diferente a todas las demás, y por eso el la quería mucho, Hinata solo había tenido ojos para el, mientras que las otras trataban de conquistarlo y si no lo conseguían lo intentaban con Sasuke, pero a Hinata no le agradaba su hermanito y eso lo hacia mas que feliz, así no tendría que preocuparse.

Cuando llego a su casa fue recibido por una muy sonriente Mikoto – "como te fue Itachi" – ella se moría de ganas de conocer a su querida nuera, bueno ella ya sabia que se trataba de la heredera del clan Hyuga y la verdad es que le encantaba para su hijo, estaba segura que no había ninguna chica mejor que Hinata para Itachi, aunque ahora solo tendría que ver como lo tomaba su pequeño Sasuke.

"bien, pero...Hiashi-sama nos invito a cenar mañana"- cuando Mikoto se puso mas pálida de lo que era, Itachi supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que el. Ahora solo faltaba decirle a su padre.

"y por cierto donde esta padre" – pregunto Itachi.

"pues tu padre tubo que salir a una misión y no vuelve hasta mañana. Me pidió que lo disculpara con tu novia"- Mikoto internamente estaba agradecida de que tuviera mas tiempo para pensar en como iba a chantajear a su esposo, ejem perdón. A convencer a su esposo, cuando este se negaba estar en la misma habitación que Hiashi.

"bueno, supongo que tendré que informarle mañana"- dijo Itachi con su semblante demasiado serio, cuando por dentro estaba feliz. cenaría tranquilamente con su hermosa Hinata.

"entonces te dejo Itachi. Yo tengo que ir a comprar todo para la cena quiero impresionar a mi nueva hija"- Mikoto ni si quiera espero a que Itachi le contestara, cuando ya estaba de camino al mercado. Ella amaba a sus hijos pero estaba cansada de vivir con tres hombres y para acabarla eran los mas serios de todo konoha. Había días en que mientras cenaban ella era la única que hablaba mientras los otros nada mas asentían con la cabeza.

Itachi se quedo muy confundido con eso de la nueva hija, pero comprendió que a su madre le faltaba alguien con quien hablar. Así que no le tomo mas importancia y se fue a su habitación. Hoy no tenia ninguna misiona si que no tenía nada que hacer hasta la noche. Itachi se costo en su cama y sin saberlo se quedo dormido.

En la mansión Hyuga.

Una vez que Itachi se fue Hinata estaba a punto de entrar cuando un anbu apareció frente a ella.

"Hinata-san, Hokage-sama solicita que se presente en su oficina de inmediato"- dijo el anbu mientras se la comía con la mirada.

"gracias por el mensaje, ahí estaré. Ahora puedes retirarte"- a Hinata no le gustaba la manera en que la estaba viendo, ya la tenían harta, todos esos pervertidos, el único que quería que la viera de esa forma era Itachi.

En cuanto el anbu desapareció. Entro a su casa, Todavía tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar con su querida Hanabi – fue a su habitación y se cambio de ropa, cuando termino entro en la habitación de su pequeña y tonta hermana.

"hola, Hanabi-Chan. Que estas haciendo"- dijo Hinata con una voz extrañamente dulce. Mientras se tiraba sobre la cama.

Y con esa voz Hanabi supo que su castigo todavía no terminaba – "nada, no estoy haciendo nada .pero, creo que tengo que irme, papa me esta llamando"

Hanabi trato de salir corriendo de la habitación pero rápidamente fue detenida – "adonde crees que vas, tu sabes y yo se, que esto no se va a quedar así. Creo que lo mejor para las dos es que terminemos esto lo mas pronto posible" – Hinata cargo a Hanabi y la aventó sobre la cama.

"y que es lo que quieres para dejarme en paz" - pregunto Hanabi.

Hinata se quedo pensando en que era lo que quería, pero nada se le ocurría, Hanabi no tenia nada que ella quisiera. Pensó en dejarla ir sin un castigo, pero eso no la hacia una buena hermana mayor, por lo que tubo una muy buena idea.

"quiero que me des todo el dinero que ganes en tus misiones durante un mes y que hagas todos mis deberes" "pero si tu no tienes deberes. Tenemos personas que se encargan de todo" – Hanabi no entendía el por que Hinata le pedía eso.

"Tal vez no, pero desde ahora los quiero tener. Una buena líder se encarga de todo si importar que"- dijo Hinata.

"bueno, pues entonces hazlo tu. Por que yo ni lo pienses" – Hanabi pensaba que su hermana se había vuelto loca. Ni en un millón de años ella se encargaría de limpiar algo. Ella era una kunoichi no una ama de casa.

"no lo harás entonces no me dejas mas opción "papa"- grito Hinata y Hanabi inmediatamente se puso de pie y le tapo la boca para que no gritara mas.

"esta bien, esta bien, lo are pero deja de gritar"- dijo una Hanabi resignada.

"entonces empieza, quiero que limpies mi habitación. Tengo que ir con la Hokage y cuando regrese me gustaría mucho encontrar lista mi habitación si no es mucha molestia"- dijo Hinata mientras salía de la habitación.

"claro que es molestia, bruja" – murmuro Hanabi en voz baja para que Hinata no la oyera. Pero para su mala suerte no fue así.

"dijiste algo Hanabi" – Hanabi solo negó con la cabeza. Ya no quería más problemas con Hinata. Al menos no por ahora.

"eso creí" – Hinata salio de su casa para ir a ver que quería la vieja. Digo la Hokage.

Con la Hokage.

Hinata llego a la oficina de la Hokage y toco la puerta. Recibiendo un adelante como respuesta. Hinata no perdió el tiempo y entro. Una vez adentro fue recibida con una desagradable sorpresa, ahí se encontraba una de las personas de konoha que menos podía aguantar.

"¿Qué hace? la princesita Hyuga por estos lugares"- dijo Sakura con desprecio en su voz.

"si utilizaras esa frente tuya para algo mas que hacerte mas fea de lo que eres, lo sabrías. O ya se te olvido que esta es la oficina de la Hokage y se usa para asignarle misiones a los Ninja. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría la respuesta a tu entupida pregunta, Haruno"- Hinata no se dejaría amedrentar por esa mediocre kunoichi.

"cuida tus palabras Hyuga. No creas que por que perteneces a un importante clan eres mejor que los demás" – dijo Sakura mientras se parva frente a Hinata.

"al contrario Haruno. Quien debería cuidar sus palabras eres tú. Y te equivocas no me creo mejor que los demás por mi clan. Me creo mejor que los demás por que lo soy y en especial soy mejor que tu"- Hinata también se paro frente a ella. Mientras se veían con odio puro.

"mejor que yo. No me hagas reír Hyuga. Yo soy la mejor medic Ninja de todo el país del fuego, solo después de tsunade-sama"- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pensaba que con eso se callaría la Hyuga.

"si, tal vez eres la mejor en eso, solo porque la vieja, perdón la Hokage te tomo como su aprendiz. Pero cualquier otra podría hacer lo que tú haces. Yo no lo hago porque a mi me importa una mierda todo eso. Yo no soy ni quiero ser medico, yo soy una kunoichi y soy la mejor" – cuando Hinata termino de hablar tsunade tenia una vena saltada en su frente de lo molesta que se encontraba. Odiaba cuando la llamaban vieja y esa mocosa lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

"a si, Hyuga, pues yo soy mejor que tu. Y si no me crees pregúntale a Naruto. Por eso me eligió a mi y no a ti"- Sakura pensaba que había ganado la discusión.

"mira. Sakura, lo que piense Naruto no me podría importar menos"- Hinata ya sabia lo que intentaba hacer Sakura.

"si, pues yo que sepa, tu lo querías" – "pero, para tu mala suerte ahora esta conmigo"

"por mi puedes hacerlo rollito y metértelo por el...sabes que. no voy a estar perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien que es tan poca cosa como tu"- Hinata le dio la espalda ya la tenia harta y si no se controlaba. Tendría que ir a prisión.

En cuanto Hinata se dio la vuelta, Sakura estaba lista para atacarla. Lo que no sabía era que Hinata había activado su Byakugan y la estaba observando. Sakura se lanzo contra Hinata pero antes de que pudiera tocarla tsunade intervino.

"detente Sakura. No quiero problemas con el clan Hyuga" – tsunade apareció frente a Sakura y la detuvo.

"pero tsunade-sama, ella empezó" – dijo Sakura haciéndose la victima.

"no me importa quien empezó. Ahora vete que tengo asuntos con Hinata"- tsunade volvió a su asiento.

"pero tsu..." – Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar al ver la cara de tsunade supo que tenia que salir de ahí antes de que en verdad la hiciera enojar.

"esta bien, tsunade-sama. Me retiro" – "adiós princesita. Nos vemos después cuando no haya nadie que te salve" – Sakura murmuro esto lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Hinata pudiera escucharlo.

"cuando quieras, Haruno. Ya sabes donde encontrarme" – contesto Hinata.

Después de que Sakura salio de la oficina de la Hokage. Hinata se acerco al escritorio y se paro frente a el esperando a que tsunade hablara. Unos minutos después tsunade, estaba lo suficientemente calmada para poder hablar. Estos adolescentes y sus hormonas la matarían. Ya quería que Naruto estuviera listo para tomar el puesto de Hokage. Para que ella pudiera retirarse para poder beber sake y apostar cuando quisiera.

"Hinata, te mande llamar porque tengo una misión muy importante para ti"- dijo tsunade. Hinata no contesto nada solo seguía en silencio esperando los detalles de la misión. Por lo que tsunade continúo.

"dos shinobis desaparecieron después de causarle traumas psicológicos a varios niños de la academia. Por lo que te necesito para que los encuentres"- tsunade estaba muy molesta. Tenia demasiado trabajo como para perderlo con esos dos sinvergüenzas.

"y de quien estamos hablado, tsunade-sama"- Hinata solo esperaba que no se tratara de quien ella creía.

"estoy hablando de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki"- tsunade daba gracias de que ella era la Hokage. Porque estaba segura de que si cualquier otra persona le pidiera a Hinata estar cerca de Sasuke lo mataría sin piedad alguna.

Hinata estaba tratando de controlar su enojo. Sabia que nada podía hacer contra tsunade. Por muy futura líder del clan que fuera. La Hokage seguía teniendo mas poder. Ya tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Tal vez convertirse en Hokage no estaría mal.

"esta bien tsunade-sama. Yo me encargo. Y que fue lo que hicieron esta vez. A que se refería con lo de traumas"- Hinata no quería aceptarlo pero tenia un poco de curiosidad de saber que habían hecho esos dos idiotas.

"Lo que paso. Fue que un inocente niño se acerco y les pregunto de donde venían los bebes. Y esos dos les dijeron el método de reproducción y nacimiento con lujo de detalles. Causando que unos niños lloraran. Otros vomitaran y algunos fueron encontrados en posición fetal en un rincón mientras se chupaban el dedo" – tsunade no sabia como les explicaría a los padres de esos niños que ya no eran tan inocentes.

"y cuando los encuentre que hago con ellos" – Hinata solo quería terminar con todo para poder irse a su casa para arreglarse para su cita con Itachi y su familia.

"pues has lo que quieras con ellos. Yo no tengo tiempo para encargarme de sus tonterías por lo que tu te vas a hacer cargo de ellos durante todo el día de hoy"- "eso es todo. Puedes retirarte.

Hinata solo apretó los puños lo más que podía. Esta maldita vieja trataba de hacerle la vida imposible y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Así que solo asintió con la cabeza y salio en busca de los dos idiotas que le habían arruinado el día. Tal vez a tsunade no podía hacerle nada. Pero nadie dijo que a ellos tampoco. Con ese pensamiento en mente Hinata se sintió un poco mejor.

Con su Byakugan activado. Hinata estaba lista para iniciar la búsqueda. Primero fue a Ichiraku ya que todos sabían que Naruto no salía de ahí. Pero no encontró a nadie, así que siguió vez fue a los campos de entrenamiento. Pero ahí tampoco estaban. Busco durante varias horas hasta que no quedaba ningún lugar. No sabia donde estaban esos perdedores. Se sentó en la rama de un árbol para descansar unos minutos y pensar en que otro lugar se podrían encontrar.

Mientras estaba descansando se le ocurrió un lugar en donde podrían estar. Se puso de pie y empezó a correr en dirección a los baños termales no era un secreto que eran unos pervertidos y les gustaba espiar a las chicas mientras se bañaban. Cuando llego al lugar. Los busco con su Byakugan y como ella supuso si estaban aquí. Se encontraban ocultos detrás de una roca espiando a las mujeres que se estaban bañando. A Hinata se le ocurrió una brillante idea que los haría pagar por ser unos pervertidos.

Hinata se subió a el techo de los baños termales y desde ahí grito "chicas, están siendo espiadas por dos pervertidos que se encuentran ocultos detrás de esa roca" – dijo Hinata señalando el lugar donde se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke.

En cuanto Hinata grito los dos chicos voltearon a verla. Pero sintieron una aura asesina detrás de ellos, cuando voltearon encontraron a todas las mujeres que se estaban bañando. Todas tenían una expresión en el rostro que les prometía mucho dolor. Ante esto los dos tragaron duro y trataron de escapar. Pero rápidamente los sometieron entre todas. Hinata se moría de la risa, esos dos estaban pagando por haberle hecho peder su tiempo buscándolos.

Cuando las mujeres terminaron de golpearlos Naruto y Sasuke terminaron con moretones, chichones y contusiones por todo el cuerpo. Hinata se acerco a donde estaban y se les quedo viendo por un momento mientras pensaba en que haría con ellos. Los dos chicos cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba a donde estaban, se tensaron pensando en que esas mujeres locas aun no se habían cansado de golpearlos. pero vieron que era Hinata y se relajaron pensando en que ella no les haría nada. Que equivocados estaban.

A Hinata se le ocurrió que hacer con ellos. Ahora solo le faltaba como llevarlos a su casa. Podría cargarlos. Pero eso seria demasiado bueno para ellos. Así que los agarro del cuello de sus camisas y comenzó a arrástralos por toda la aldea. La gente se detenía para ver a la heredera arrastrando al Uchiha y al Uzumaki. Pero en cuanto recibían una mirada de Hinata, salían corriendo. Todos sabían que cuando andaba de mal humor lo mejor era desaparecer de su vista lo más pronto posible. Si no quieres resultar herido.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la mansión Hyuga, se toparon con Mikoto. Quien saludo muy amablemente a Hinata.

"hola, Hina-Chan. Que estas haciendo" – dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

"nada, Mikoto-san. Solo es algo que me encargo la Hokage"- le contesto Hinata.

"y tu que haces ahí, sasu-Chan"- pregunto Mikoto mientras se acercaba a sasuke. Mikoto se dio cuenta de que sasuke no le contesto y ya se estaba preocupando. Hinata lo noto y trato de calmarla.

"no es nada, Mikoto-san. Solo esta un poco inconciente, pero nada que no se pueda resolver. En cuanto llegue a mi casa me encargare de cuidarlo"

"bueno, entonces que se diviertan. Y te espero en la cena. A y a ti también sasu- Chan no lleguen tarde y pórtense bien"

En cuanto Mikoto se alejo Hinata siguió su camino. Cuando entro en su casa lo primero que hizo fue traer un poco de agua y se las vacío encima a los chicos logrando que despertaran en un segundo. Cuando Sasuke y Naruto abrieron los ojos lo primero que vieron fue a Hinata frente a ellos. Y La confundieron con un ángel, pero cuando vieron su sonrisa supieron que era todo menos eso. Ellos no sabían como habían llegado hasta aquí. Lo que si sabían era que no les esperaba nada bueno.

_**Nota:**__ se que están esperando la cena entre las familias pero cuando me pongo a escribir se me ocurren estas ideas y no puedo evitar querer escribirlas, pero no se preocupen. Este fic no tendrá más de diez capítulos a lo mucho. Originalmente solo iba a tener dos, pero se fue alargando gracias a sus comentarios que me animaron a continuarlo. Gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios. Sobre si voy a usar a kiba o shino todavía no lo se. Estuve pensando pero no se me ocurrió nada. Todavía quedan tres o cuatro capítulos, así que voy a seguir pensando como meter a uno de ellos o a los dos. Bueno adiós y cuídense que tengan una feliz navidad._

Arriba el itahina y el sasuhina-dejen comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-7

Apenas despertaron sasuke se levanto, sacudió el polvo que traía su ropa y se acerco a Hinata.

"hola, mi Hime, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, ¿me extrañaste? – Pregunto el Uchiha – "por que yo si te extrañe mucho" – sasuke se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de Hinata. Solo unos cuantos centímetros los separaban. Cualquier movimiento y sus labios se encontrarían.

Hinata ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia. No entendía como a pesar de sus contantes rechazos, sasuke nunca se rendía. No sabia si admirarlo o sentir lastima por el. Pero recordó como era, así que opto por ninguna de las dos. Estaba apunto de golpearlo, pero alguien se le adelanto.

"aléjate de ella, sasuke teme. Si a extrañado a alguien es a mi"- Naruto había estado observando a su "mejor amigo" y no le gusto nada la manera en que se estaba acercando a su Hinata. Ya suficiente tenia con Itachi, como para tener que competir también con el.

El golpe que Naruto le dio a sasuke lo hizo caer al suelo. Sasuke se puso de pie rápidamente y le devolvió el golpe a Naruto los dos comenzaron a pelear, hasta que Hinata se canso y decidió intervenir.

"basta" – grito Hinata y en ese momento los dos se quedaron como estatuas. Sasuke tenía los cabellos de Naruto en su mano. Mientras Naruto le estaba mordiendo una pierna. A Hinata le daban ganas de reírse pero sabia que eso seria darles esperanzas para seguir con su tonta idea de conquistarla.

"la Hokage me encargo hacerme cargo de ustedes dos por el resto del día, eso no me agrada en lo absoluto, pero ordenes son ordenes. Esto es una misión y yo soy la líder. Y ustedes me tienen que obedecer en todo. Entendieron" – dijo Hinata

"claro que entiendo mi Hime, con mucho gusto seré tu esclavo si tu me lo pides, por ti haría cualquier cosa"- Sasuke trataba de poner su expresión mas sexy.

"que bueno que dices eso. Porque tengo planeado algo especial para ustedes dos" – Hinata termino de hablar y comenzó a caminar al interior de su casa. Cuando se dio cuenta que el dúo de idiotas no la seguía se detuvo y les dijo. "que, están esperando, síganme"

Cuando Hinata dijo eso los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar detrás de ella. Entraron en la casa. Caminaron entre las habitaciones hasta que llegaron a una que en la puerta tenía un letrero que decía. Si aprecias tu vida no entres. Los dos chicos se sentían muy emocionados por entrar en la habitación de la chica más sexy de toda la aldea

Hinata abrió la puerta de su habitación. Lo primero que vieron fue a Hanabi, ella estaba vestida con un delantal y se encontraba de rodillas limpiando el piso. Los dos chicos se sorprendieron, pues sabían que ella no tenia que limpiar ya que tenía muchas personas que podrían hacerlo por ella.

"hola, Hanabi-Chan. Mira lo que te traje. Para que veas que no soy mala te conseguí algo de ayuda" principio Hinata se había molestado mucho con tsunade. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, algo bueno podría salir de todo esto.

"¿Qué?, dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

"Como que, ¿Qué?, acaso no oyeron, o porque otra cosa los traería a mi habitación"- cuando Hinata dijo eso, los dos chicos se pusieron un poco nerviosos, habían pensado muchas cosas por las que Hinata los traería a su habitación. Pero ninguna tenia que ver con esto.

"mi Hime, yo pensé que me avías traído aquí por que querías que te hiciera compañía" – dijo Sasuke. Mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a el.

"Uchiha, si es que quieres tener hijos en el futuro, te recomiendo que apartes tus manos de mi"- Hinata estaba rodeada de un aura asesina, le sorprendía la facilidad que tenia Sasuke para hacerla enojar.

Por el tono de voz que utilizo. Sasuke supo que no estaba jugando, así que rápidamente la soltó y puso distancia de por medio. El si quería tener hijos y sabía que Hinata era capaz de cumplirlo.

"Sasuke teme es un gatito miedoso. Le tiene miedo a mi Hina-Chan"

"Naruto" – Hinata ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlos traído.

"solo hagan lo que les digo. Son ordenes de la Hokage y si no les gusta vayan a hablar con ella" – Hinata sabia que no era cierto. Pero también sabía que ellos no se atreverían a pisar la oficina de tsunade durante algunos días.

A Sasuke y Naruto no les quedo más que obedecer. No querían tener nada que ver con tsunade. Sus golpes dolían demasiado, limpiar no era nada en comparación con lo que tsunade les haría. lo mas probable es que los mandara una semana al hospital y a ninguno de los dos les agradaba mucho la idea.

Hinata les dio los instrumentos de limpieza y les dijo – "bueno, yo los dejo hacer su trabajo. Vuelvo en treinta minutos. Como son tres no creo que les lleve mucho tiempo" – Hinata salio de su habitación y fue al dojo de su familia para entrenar. Ella estaba muy entretenida cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, activo su Byakugan y encontró al culpable, ya estaba harta de ese pervertido de su primo. No sabía como podían ser de la misma familia. Era una vergüenza para el clan, utilizando su kekkei genkai para espiar. Si eso no era caer bajo entonces no sabia que era.

"Neji, si no te largas en este momento, les voy a contar a todos que duermes con pijama de gatitos"

"no estaba espiando solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Es mi responsabilidad como tu guardián" – dijo Neji saliendo de su escondite.

"si, Neji lo que tu digas. Eso ni tú te lo crees, así que por favor déjame sola en este momento. No he tenido un buen día y párese que cada vez se pone peor"

"esta bien, Hinata" dijo Neji con la cabeza abajo, en verdad le estaba gustando el espectáculo que sin saber le estaba dando su querida prima.

Cuando Neji se fue. Hinata también salio de dojo, ya habían pasado los treinta minutos y tenia que ir a ver que esos perdedores no hayan Rompido ninguna de sus cosas. Ella camino por el jardín, entro en la mansión y subió las escaleras. Cuando llego a su habitación abrió la puerta y se quedo en shock. Como Ninja sabia que no debía mostrar sus emociones. Pero esto iba mas aya de cualquier cosa. Sasuke y Naruto se encantaban mirando su ropa interior y no solo eso. Se estaban guardando algunas prendas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Hinata ya estaba roja de la ira. Apretó sus puños fuertemente y grito.

"que, es lo que están haciendo. Par de idiotas"- cuando los dos chicos escucharon la voz de Hinata sudaron frío. Por estar escogiendo lo que se llevarían para esas noches de soledad. No habían escuchado cuando entro en la habitación. Lo primero que se les vino a la mente fue escapar si querían sobrevivir. Vieron que la ventana se encontraba abierta y escaparon con el botín.

"Hanabi-Chan, por que los dejaste que vieran mi ropa interior"-pregunto Hinata. "oye, ese no es mi trabajo, yo solo debo limpiar no soy la guardiana de tus calzones"-Hanabi respondió con una sonrisa. Al fin el karma le hacia justicia. Hinata salio corriendo detrás de ellos. Sasuke y Naruto voltearon y vieron que Hinata venia detrás de ellos y lo único que pensaron fue que si los atrapaba seguro estarían muertos. Pero lo bueno era que ellos dos eran los más veloces después de Itachi y Shisui.

Hinata los siguió hasta que llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento. Cuando llego vio que habían desaparecido no estaban por ningún lugar así que activo su Byakugan y empezó a buscarlos. A lo lejos pudo ver a Naruto entrando a su casa, mientras que Sasuke se dirigía a los territorios del clan Uchiha, al parecer eran tan tontos que se les olvidaba que ella sabia en donde Vivian, de todos modos no era como si la aldea fuera muy grande. Sin ninguna prisa comenzó a caminar a la casa de Naruto, después se encargaría de sasuke.

Cuando llego a la casa de Naruto, toco la puerta varias veces, después de unos segundos fue recibida por la segunda pareja mas bonita de toda konoha, bueno era la segunda porque Itachi y ella eran la primera.

"Minato-san, Kushina-san. Buenas tardes. Perdonen que los moleste, pero se encuentra Naruto en casa"- pregunto Hinata con una inocente sonrisa.

"buenas tardes, Hinata-san" – contesto Minato.

"OH, Hina-Chan, porque no habías venido a visitarme, ya te extrañaba. Pasa mi Naru-Chan se encuentra en su habitación"- Kushina y Minato llevaron a Hinata hasta la habitación de Naruto, Kushina por lo regular siempre tocaba la puerta antes de entrara, pero por estar platicando con Hinata se le olvido y simplemente abrió la puerta. Deseo nunca haberlo echo ya que se llevo una nada grata sorpresa la cual hizo que se desmayara. Minato rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos para evitar que se golpeara.

Hinata no sabía si debía gritar, reír o llorar. La imagen que tenía frente a ella era la mas extraña que había visto en toda su vida, de seguro no podría dormir sin tener pesadillas. Frente a ella se encontraba Naruto con un jutsu de transformación de ella. Con su ropa interior puesta mientras se veía al espejo y manoseaba sus senos. Definitivamente tendría que quemar esa ropa. Quería decirle algo pero las palabras no salían. Pero para su fortuna alguien mas se le adelanto.

"Naruto ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?"- Minato estaba muy confundido nunca pensó que su hijo tuviera esos gustos.

Hinata solo fue retrocediendo, sentía que debía dejarlos solos para que arreglaran sus asuntos. Cuando salio de la casa de Naruto comenzó a correr a su casa. Ya no le interesaba sasuke, con lo que vio con Naruto fue mas que suficiente. No estaba lista para otra sorpresa como esa.

Con los Uchiha.

Itachi se había despertado unos minutos antes de que sasuke llegara a su casa. El iba saliendo de su habitación, cuando se encontró con sasuke, se veía algo nervioso era como si le estuviera ocultando algo.

"hola, sasuke, donde andabas"

"que te importa Itachi, no tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que hago"- con esa respuesta Itachi confirmo que algo había hecho y tendría que averiguar que era.

Sasuke entro en su habitación y cerró la puerta en la cara de Itachi, eso había estado demasiado cerca. Saco la ropa de Hinata de sus bolsillos y la puso sobre su cama. Hasta su ropa era más hermosa que la de las demás. Ya había robado algunas prendas de otras chicas, pero las de Hinata eran especiales, se sentían tan suaves y su aroma era delicioso. Estaba muy entretenido que se le olvido ponerle seguro a su puerta hasta que esta se abrió.

"sasuke, mama dice que bajes a com..." –Itachi no termino lo que iba a decir. El ya sabia que su hermano era un pervertido pero nunca se imagino que tanto.

"sasuke, a quien le robaste su ropa esta vez. Sabes que si mama se da cuenta se va a molestar"- Itachi vio que una prenda estaba en el suelo y la levanto para dársela a sasuke cuando vio unas iniciales bordadas, no había que ser un genio para saber de quien eran. Pero para estar seguro pregunto.

"sasuke, esto no es de Hinata, verdad"- en cuanto vio que sasuke, comenzaba a sudar sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

"Itachi, no es lo que estas pensando"- sasuke sabia que su fin había llegado.

"a, no, y entonces que haces con la ropa de mi novia"- Itachi se iba acercando a sasuke mientras este retrocedía. Pero sin darse cuenta llego hasta la pared, se dio cuenta que no tenia escapatoria, ya no tenia a donde huir.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga, Hinata ya se estaba arreglando para su cita con Itachi, después de haberse bañado, se puso un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta el muslo. Peino su cabello, pero lo dejo suelto, le encantaba así. Se puso sus sandalias y justo cuando termino tocaron a su puerta.

"Hinata-sama, ya llego Itachi-san, y la esta esperando en la sala"

Hinata no espero que le volvieran a decir, salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras. Cuando llego a la sala ahí estaba.

"te ves hermosa" – dijo Itachi, mientras la cercaba a el y le daba un besó en los labios.

"tu también te vez bien"- Hinata sabia que se veía mas que bien, pero no quería parecer como una de esas chicas acosadoras que tanto seguían a Itachi, y digo seguían porque desde que se enteraron que era su novio ninguna se atreve a acercársele, ya saben que si lo hacen tendrán que vérselas con ella.

"ya estas lista"- pregunto Itachi. Hinata solo asintió y los dos salieron de su casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Itachi, fuero recibidos por Mikoto. "hola, Hina-Chan, te vez hermosa"- "pero pásenle no se queden ahí"- Mikoto se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar.

"gracias, Mikoto-san, usted también se ve hermosa" – "y donde esta Fugaku-san"- Hinata sabia que tendrían problemas con el ya que no se llevaba bien con su papa. Y eso era decir poco.

"mi Fugaku, tubo que salir a una misión, pero me dijo que lo disculparas"- "pásenle al comedor, la cena ya esta lista. Y no queremos que se enfríe"

Itachi y Hinata pasaron al comedor y tomaron asiento mientras Mikoto les servia la cena. Hinata trato de ayudarla pero no la dejo diciéndole que ella era la invitada. No le quedo más que obedecer y quedarse sentada. Cuando Mikoto termino de servir se dio cuenta de que faltaba Sasuke así que le pregunto a Itachi por el.

"Itachi, sabes por que Sasuke no a salido de su habitación en toda la tarde"

"no madre. No lo se"

"puedes ir por el"

"si" – Itachi ya se estaba poniendo de pie, cuando Sasuke iba entrando. "Sasu-Chan, que te paso en la cara"- pregunto Mikoto muy preocupada .

"nada, madre, solo estuve entrenando" –Sasuke tenia un ojo morado y el labio roto, pero sabia que si acusaba a Itachi, este le diría de la ropa interior de Hinata y le iría peor con su mama.

"ay mijo, tan chulo, que siempre se esfuerza por ser el mejor. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti y de tu hermano"

Hinata vio a Sasuke y después volteo con Itachi, este le dio una mirada de complicidad y entendió todo, Sasuke se encontraba así por lo que le había hecho, eso la hacia sentirse feliz. Ahora tenia quien la defendiera, no es que ella necesitara, pero se sentía bien tener alguien que se preocupe por ella. Era como tener un príncipe.

La cena paso sin ningún contratiempo, hasta que...

"ya llegue"

Gracias por sus comentarios. En el cap final voy a agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que me apoyaron con esta loca historia. Espero que les guste este cap.


	8. Chapter 8

"Naruto no me pertenece

Cap-8

Cuando escucharon la voz de Fugaku, las reacciones no se hicieron esperara. Itachi y Mikoto se pusieron pálidos, nunca esperaron que llegara en este momento, se suponía que volvería mañana. Sasuke, por su parte estaba feliz, no era ningún secreto que su padre quería que Itachi se casara con una Uchiha ya que como futuro líder del clan debía continuar con la línea de sangre pura. Ahora si Hinata seria toda suya.

Fugaku, entro al comedor y lo primero que vio, fue a la hija de su archi enemigo, Hiashi Hyuuga. No entendía que era lo que hacia ella ahí. Hasta que recordó que su esposa le había dicho, que esta noche vendría la novia de Itachi a cenar. Rogaba a kami-sama. Que no fuera, ella. No es que tuviera algo en contra de la chica, ella era muy hermosa, pero preferiría mil veces correr por toda la aldea, con un vestido de Mikoto. Antes que tener algo que ver con ese maldito Hyuuga.

Mikoto, rápidamente se puso de pie, y fue a recibir a su esposo "Fugaku, como te fue mi amor"- ella se acerco a el y le dio un beso.

El aprovecho su cercanía y le pregunto "que hace, la Hyuuga en mi casa"

"pues, veras, recuerdas que te dije que la novia de Itachi vendría a cenar"-le susurro, Mikoto.

"no, me digas, que es ella"- Fugaku, tenia los dedos cruzados. Esperando que le digiera que no.

"si, es ella. No es un amor"

"pero, Mikoto, sabes que no me agradan los Hyuuga"

Los dos estaban muy entretenidos con su platica que se olvidaron, de que no estaban solos. Bueno eso fue hasta que Itachi decidió hacerse notar.

"no, es que yo quiera, interrumpirlos, pero creo que deberían saber, que podemos escuchar todo lo que están diciendo"- dijo. Itachi, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Mikoto, solo sonrío, un poco avergonzada, mientras que Fugaku, se acerco a la mesa y tomo asiento. En ningún momento aparto, la mirada de Hinata. Al parecer, trataba de intimidarla. Cosa que no funciono, ya que en todo momento Hinata le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear.

Cuando Fugaku, se dio cuenta de que su plan no funcionaria, se aclaro la garganta y dijo. "es un gusto que nos acompañe. Hyuuga-san"- Hinata, se dio cuenta del énfasis que hizo cuando dijo su apellido, casi parecía que lo decía como un insulto. Y ella como futura líder, no permitiría que nadie, manchara el nombre de su clan. Ni si quiera su queridísimo suegro.

"el gusto, es mío, "Uchiha-san"- Hinata menciono el Uchiha, justo como Fugaku lo había echo. Causando que a Fugaku le diera un tic en el ojo, de lo enojado que se encontraba.

El ambiente en la habitación era demasiado tenso, ni un solo sonido se escuchaba. Ni siquiera Sasuke, se atrevía a decir alguna tontería. Pero Itachi y el, tenían el mismo pensamiento, definitivamente Hinata, era la mujer de su vida, no habían conocido a nadie capaz de retar a su padre de esa manera, era sumamente excitante.

Mikoto, fue la única, que se atrevió a ponerle fin, al duelo de miradas que tenían, Hinata y Fugaku. "Fugaku, mi amor, puedes acompañarme a la cocina, un momento"

"hmp"- dijo Fugaku.

"Fugaku"- esta vez la voz de Mikoto, sonó mas amenazante.

Fugaku, solo dio un suspiro, de frustración, y se puso de pie, sabia que cuando Mikoto, se molestaba, nada bueno, le esperaba. Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina. Una vez ahí, Mikoto, empezó a hablar.

"Fugaku, debes comportarte, te guste o no, Hinata, es la novia de Itachi y tienes que llevarte bien con ella"

"pero, Mikoto, viste como me hablo"

"los problemas que tengas con Hiashi, no tienen nada que ver con ella. Además, nunca había visto a Itachi, tan feliz. El es un buen hijo y aceptar a su novia es lo menos que podemos hacer, por el"- dijo Mikoto.

"esta bien"- Fugaku sabia, que su esposa tenia razón, Itachi, era un buen hijo y siempre lo a echo sentir orgulloso. Así que si el quería salir, con la chica Hyuuga, el lo aceptaría. Además eso no significa que se tengan que casar, "verdad"

"ese, es mi Fugaku, ven vamos con los chicos"- Mikoto y su esposo, regresaron al comedor y tomaron asiento. Todo se sentía. Más relajado. Cosa que no le gusto a Sasuke, y decidió hacer algo para solucionarlo.

"Itachi, ya le dijiste a papa, que Hiashi Hyuuga, nos invito a cenar en su mansión"- pregunto, Sasuke, estaba seguro que a su padre se molestaría.

Itachi, solo entrecerró los ojos, ese maldito Sasuke, le había arruinado la noche.

"QUE"- Fugaku, grito, tan alto que lo mas probable es que lo oyeran en todo el país del fuego.

"Hinata, creo que ya se esta, haciendo tarde. Mejor te llevo a tu casa, antes de que tu padre se preocupe"- Itachi se puso de pie, y tomo la mano de Hinata. Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

"ITACHI, A DONDE CRES, QUE VAS, VEN AQUÍ, AHORA MISMO"- Fugaku ya estaba rojo de la ira, ni por todos los millones del mundo, estaría en la misma habitación que, el Hyuuga.

Itachi y Hinata, salieron corriendo de la casa, mientras que Mikoto detenía a su esposo, para evitar que los siguiera. Y Sasuke, seguía comiendo su cena, como si nada pasara, definitivamente, esto era mejor que el cine.

"suéltame, Mikoto, tengo que separarlos, cueste lo que cueste."

"ya basta, Fugaku, deja de comportarte como un niño"- Mikoto ya estaba desesperada, por la actitud tan infantil de su esposo.

"pero, Mikoto, no quiero tener nada que ver con ese maldito Hyuuga, engreído"- Fugaku, pensaba que no podía haber nada mas horrible que estar emparentado con Hiashi.

"¿Fugaku, recuerdas que día, es hoy?"- pregunto Mikoto.

"si es jueves, ¿Por qué, preguntas?- Fugaku no entendía. Por que su esposa le preguntaba por el día.

"y recuerdas que hacemos todos los jueves"- Fugaku, lo pensó por un momento, hasta que recordó...

"claro que lo recuerdo"- Fugaku, tomo a su esposa por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios.

El beso se estaba tornando muy apasionado, hasta que Sasuke se canso de estar viendo el intercambio de saliva que estaban haciendo sus padres.

"no hagan esas cosas frente a mi, consigan una habitación"- dijo Sasuke haciendo una mueca de asco.

"esa es una muy buena idea, gracias, hijo"- dijeron, los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras corrían, hacia su habitación y cerraban la puerta.

Extraños, sonidos comenzaron a salir, de la habitación de sus padres, causando que imágenes que seguramente lo traumatizarían de por vida, se formaran en su cabeza. Salio corriendo de la casa. y se fue corriendo al único lugar que lo haría olvidar, llego a un bar y pidió una botella de sake, no es que le gustara mucho beber, pero si quería volver a dormir, sin tener horribles pesadillas, sobre lo que acababa de oír, tenia que hacerlo, se sirvió un poco de sake y comenzó con su tarea.

Itachi y Hinata, caminaban tomados de las manos hacia la mansión Hyuuga. Cuando llegaron, Itachi le dio un beso y le dijo. "Hinata, ¿que sientes por mi?- ella no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para, contestar. "Te amo" ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

"por que se que padre, no dejara que estemos juntos. Y temo que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. Pero primero quería estar seguro, de que me ames, como yo te amo"- Hinata no podía evitar sentirse muy preocupada. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a separarse de el.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?"

"no quiero hablar, de eso ahora, mejor hagamos cosas mas importantes"- Itachi y Hinata, siguieron besándose, apasionadamente. Quince minutos después, Hinata entro a su casa, mientras Itachi, se fue a los campos de entrenamiento, y se acostó sobre la rama, de un árbol y observa la luna. Ni de loco, volvía a su casa, hoy era jueves y no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Tendría que regresar, hasta que sus padres, se hayan dormido. Mientras miraba la luna no podía dejar de pensar cuanto amaba a Hinata, haría cualquier cosa por estar con ella, nada ni nadie los separaría y de eso se encargaría el.

**Nota: de mi, para ustedes, espero que les guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por ultimo, tengo una pregunta para los que leen mi historia. ¿Cuál es su pelea favorita de Naruto? – las mías son las siguientes.**

1- Itachi vs. Sasuke

2- Sasuke vs. Naruto

3 – Naruto vs. Pein

4 – Obito vs. Minato

5 – Sasuke vs. Danzo

**Adiós y dejen comentarios**.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto no me pertenece

**Capitulo 9**

Hinata, se encontraba entrenando en el dojo de su casa, tenía demasiadas, cosas en mente. Después de lo que paso en la casa de Itachi. No sabía que pasaría, cuando su padre y Fugaku, estuvieran juntos en la misma habitación. Hinata, detuvo su entrenamiento, demasiadas emociones no dejaban que se concentrara. Se paso la mano por sus cabellos mientras suspiraba con frustración.

"¿problemas con el entrenamiento?"- Hinata, se dio la vuelta y vio a Hanabi parada, en la puerta.

"eso, es algo que no te incumbe, no crees, Hanabi-Chan"- claramente se podia escuchar el sarcasmo en la voz de hinata.

"oye, oye, tranquilízate, yo solo preguntaba, tampoco es para que te desquites conmigo"- dijo, Hanabi

"lo siento, Hanabi. Tienes razón"- hinata, por lo regular, siempre le gustaba molestar a su hermana, pero hoy no se sentía con ánimos para hacerlo.

"estas, preocupada por la cena con la familia de Itachi"

"si, tengo un presentimiento de que nada bueno va a pasar"- "en verdad dudo que nos dejen estar juntos así como así"

"¿y que es lo que vas a hacer, en caso de que intenten separarlos?"- Hanabi, tenia mucha curiosidad, de saber que haría su hermana, ya que ella nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta y siempre luchaba para conseguir lo que quería.

Hanabi, vio como su hermana tenia una sonrisa un poco sádica en su rostro, y eso le causo un poco de miedo. Sabía que algo grande estaba por venir. "solo quiero ver que lo intenten, Hanabi-Chan, ni Hiashi, ni Fugaku, nos van a separar, de eso puedes estar segura"

"te has puesto a pensar, en que si molestas demasiado a papa, te puede quitar el titulo como heredera"

"no me importa, si tengo que elegir, entre ser la líder del clan y estar con Itachi, yo elijo estar con el"- dijo hinata.

"pero, hinata, ser líder del clan, siempre a sido tu sueño"- Hanabi, no entendía a hinata, pues ella sabia que hinata siempre hablaba de que seria la mejor líder, que el clan haya visto.

"tienes razón Hanabi, ese era mi sueño, pero ahora, tengo uno diferente, y ese es pasar el resto de mi vida, al lado del hombre que amo, y ese hombre es Itachi"- Hanabi, vio los ojos de su hermana y supo que no estaba mintiendo, así que decidió apoyarla.

"entonces, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, y hablando de otras cosas ya sabes lo que te vas a poner para esta noche"

"la verdad, es que no había pensado en eso"- hinata, se había preocupado demasiado que se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

"¿quieres que te ayude?"- Hanabi estaba muy emocionada, le encantaba vestir a su hermana.

"si tu quieres, por mi esta bien"- hinata, no podía negarle nada a su hermana, cuando la miraba con esos ojos de cachorrito abandonado, era demasiado linda. Hanabi, tomo la mano de Hinata y comenzó a arrastrarla al interior de la mansión.

**(En la oficina de Tsunade)**

Tsunade se encontraba oculta detrás de una pila de documentos que tenia que leer. En estos momentos no sabía si debía amar u odiar a Naruto, ya que por su culpa estaba metida en esto de ser Hokage hasta las narices. De no ser por Naruto, ahorita estaría bebiendo sake y apostando sin ninguna preocupación, pero por otro lado estaba cumpliendo los sueños de las dos personas que más amaba.

Tsunade, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un anbu apareció frente a ella.

"¿quería verme, Hokage-sama?"- pregunto el anbu.

"quítate la mascara, no me gusta que se oculten de mi"- dijo Tsunade, y el anbu

Procedió a quitarse la mascara.

"Itachi Uchiha, te mande llamar por que hay una misión que quiero que lleves a cabo"- "recibí información de que una organización llamada akatsuki esta detrás de los Bijuus, y como sabrás Kushina Uzumaki es la Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y no podemos permitir que se apoderen de el. O podríamos estar en serios problemas. Por eso necesito que formes un equipo con los mejores Anbu y busquen información sobre su próximo movimiento"

"entiendo"- Itachi ya conocía esta información, hace varios meses, Obito Uchiha, se había acercado a el para ofrecerle que se uniera a la organización.

"eso es todo, puedes retirarte"- en ese momento Itachi desapareció y Tsunade saco una botella de sake que se encontraba en el cajón de su escritorio y se sirvió un poco.

"ahhh ya me hacia falta un descanso"- Tsunade bebió un poco de sake, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su "descanso" recordó que había olvidado algo – "maldición, se me olvido darle la noticia. Bueno se lo diré cuando vuelva"- y así Tsunade continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de salir de la oficina de Tsunade, Itachi fue directamente a su casa, tenía mucho que hacer antes de la cena con los Hyuga. Estaba completamente seguro de que su padre jamás le permitiría tener algo serio con Hinata, tal vez un noviazgo si, pero el quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, y eso era algo que jamás podría suceder si se quedaba en el clan. Por eso después de tanto pensarlo había tomado una decisión.

Cuando Itachi llego a su casa, entro a su habitación, tenia que preparar todo antes del anochecer. Empaco todo lo necesario para poder sobrevivir durante una semana. Todavía le faltaba hablar con Hinata de su plan. Pero estaba seguro de que ella no se negaría, pero lo mejor era no arriesgarse, así que salio de su habitación, y fue a ver a su novia.

Entro en los territorios del clan Hyuga si ser detectado, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, aparte de Hinata. Y lo mas importante nadie debía enterarse de que había estado ahí. Bajo del techo y se acerco a la ventana de la habitación de Hinata. Varias veces toco, pero nadie le abrió. Sintió que alguien se acercaba. Al ver que nadie le abría y como no podía retirarse sin ser detectado. El mismo abrió la ventana y entro, evitando así, ser visto.

Itachi Uchiha. Era el mejor Ninja de konoha, siempre estaba preparado para cualquier situación. Pero ni si quiera el estaba preparado para lo que paso después de haber entrado en la habitación de su novia. Cuando estaba cerrando la ventana, escucho que una puerta se abría. El se dio la vuelta y en ese momento Hinata Hyuga estaba saliendo del baño, solo cubierta por una diminuta toalla que cubría solamente lo esencial, pero sus curvas podían apreciarse muy bien, tal vez demasiado bien.

Itachi, solo se quedo ahí con los ojos abiertos lo más que podía, trataba de no parpadear, pues no quería perderse ni un segundo del bello espectáculo que muy amablemente le estaba dando su novia. Por un momento sintió que se desmayaba, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era porque de la impresión había dejado de respirar.

Hinata, salio del baño y lo primero que vieron sus ojos, fue que su amado novio se encontraba en su habitación. El solo se quedo ahí de pie sin quitarle la mirada. Después el se empezó a poner azul, luego su color fue cambiando a morado y por ultimo parecía que iba a desmayarse. Antes de que Hinata pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, corrió hasta donde estaba Itachi y evito que cayera al suelo.

Para mala suerte de Hinata. Justo en ese instante Itachi se recupero y trato de pararse por si mismo. En el intento lo único que consiguió fue tirar la toalla de Hinata por "accidente", dejándola tal y como dios la trajo al mundo.

Hinata enrojeció hasta las orejas de vergüenza, sabia que lo amaba, pero era muy pronto para que el la viera desnuda. Así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Gracias a su juken fue capaz de mandarlo a volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Ella tomo su ropa y se fue corriendo al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con un golpe que casi hace que se caiga.

Una vez que termino de vestirse y se calmo un poco, se dio cuenta de lo que había echo. Acababa de golpear a su novio. Había golpeado a Itachi Uchiha, el prodigio y genio del clan Uchiha. El Ninja del cual estaban enamoradas todas y cada una de las mujeres de la aldea. Hinata estaba comenzando a tener un ataque de pánico. Y si la dejaba, y si estaba molesto. Pensaba Hinata.

"tranquilízate Hinata, después de todo eres una Hyuga. Y no cualquier Hyuga, la futura líder, así que compórtate"- una vez que consiguió tranquilizarse, salio del baño. Cuando volvió a la habitación pudo ver como Itachi ya estaba de pie, y se veía como si nada hubiera pasado. Poco a poco se fue acercando a el. Tenia que disculparse lo sabia, pero en su vida lo había echo y no tenia ni la menor idea de por donde debía comenzar.

"Itachi...yo...yo"- vamos Hinata tu puedes, recuerda que lo amas "Itachi, lo siento. No se que me paso"- como Itachi no contestaba nada, empezó a preocuparse. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas se vio abrazada por Itachi.

"Hinata, no tiene importancia, se que fue un accidente"- dijo Itachi, mientras abrazaba fuertemente. Aun no creía que esta hermosa diosa fuera su novia. Sabía que ella era hermosa, pero hoy lo confirmo. Empezaron a besarse y el beso se fue tornando muy apasionado, si que el se diera cuenta sus manos comenzaron a viajar por todo el cuerpo de Hinata. El juicio de Hinata estaba completamente nublado gracias a la pasión, pero pronto se recupero cuando sintió que algo muy duro se enterraba en su vientre, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era se separo de el. Aun no estaba lista para ir mas aya de los besos y las caricias.

"Itachi, yo...mmm..., es que yo aun no estoy lista, y pues tu. Yo emm sentí algo y creo que todavía no podemos hacer eso. Espero que lo entiendas"- Itachi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando su novia y decidió aclarar las cosas.

Metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y saco un pergamino. "creo que te confundiste"- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Hinata sintió tanta vergüenza que deseaba poder volverse invisible. Había pensado que el tenia una erección, cuando no era mas que un pergamino. Se sentía muy entupida, después de todo estaba hablando de Itachi y el era un caballero que jamás haría algo como eso.

"lo siento"- dijo Hinata, aunque su voz no era mas que un susurro.

"no te preocupes, además hay algo mas importante de lo que tenemos que hablar. Tengo una misión para esta noche, es por tiempo indefinido. La misión es de vigilar a una organización llamada akatsuki. Pero no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Quiero que huyas conmigo, dejemos todo"- Itachi hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Hinata y justo como había pensado. Su cara reflejaba pura incredulidad y sorpresa. "claro, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Yo no te voy a obligar a nada, es solo que te amo y quiero estar contigo y si nos quedamos aquí, mi padre jamás lo permitirá"- cuando Itachi termino de hablar la habitación quedo en completo silencio. Hinata estaba pensando los pros y los contra de lo que iba a hacer. Pero al final sabia que jamás permitiría que nada ni nadie la separara de el.

"esta bien, me voy contigo, pero antes debemos intentarlo a ver si tu padre me acepta"

"si, esta noche veremos que sucede en la cena, y si no resulta como queremos nos iremos"- dijo Itachi.

"¿y a donde iremos?- pregunto Hinata.

itachi abrio el pergamino que habia sacado antes, y le hizo una seña para que se acercara."primero atravesaremos todo el país del fuego. Entraremos al país de la lluvia, ahí nos estar esperando un tipo que se hace llamar tobi, el nos llevara con el líder de akatsuki para unirnos a la organización. Hace varios meses recibí una invitación para formar parte de la organización, así que tu y yo nos infiltraremos y terminaremos con ellos desde adentro"- ahora si Hinata estaba mas sorprendida que al principio. Formar parte de una organización de camínales rango s, nunca había pasado por su cabeza. Esto se estaba poniendo más difícil cada vez. Pues no sabia que hacer, si decidía aceptar Traeria deshora a su familia, pero si no aceptaba. Perdería al amor de su vida.

"¿Por qué quieres unirte a ellos, podemos ir a cualquier parte?"

"por que están tras los Bijuus, y estoy completamente seguro de que no traman nada bueno. Por eso quier acabar con ellos antes de que le hagan daño a la aldea y a mi familia. Si esta en mis manos evitar que konoha se vea envuelta en una guerra con esa organización, lo are sin importar lo que tenga que sacrificar. Pero tu no estas obligada a hacer nada, que no quieras hacer"

Hinata lo pensó por un momento. Ella tampoco quería que le hicieran daño a su amada aldea y menos a su familia y además estaría al lado de su amado. "cuenta conmigo. Te acompañare a donde quieras ir"- Itachi la volvió a abrazar, estaba muy feliz de que ella acepto, eso le decía que ella lo amaba tanto como el a ella.

"debes preparar una mochila con suficientes suministros para una semana, debes tenerla lista para esta noche"- Itachi le dio un beso y después comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana.

"bueno. Me tengo que ir, te dejo para que puedas arreglarte para la cena. Aunque yo creo que te ves hermosa con ropa o si ella"- este comentario causo que Hinata se sonrojara al recordar su pequeño accidente.

Itachi, salio por la ventana. La verdad es que tenia que salir lo más pronto posible de la habitación de Hinata o no podría controlar sus acciones, ese pergamino lo había salvado. Ahora solo tenía que llegar a su habitación lo más pronto posible y encargarse de su pequeño problema. una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfeccion.

Mientras tanto Hinata no dejaba de reprocharse el haber pensado mal de Itachi. Pues el no era como Naruto o Sasuke, el era diferente.

Si tan solo Hinata supiera que bajo el colchón de la cama de Itachi, había una colección completa de Icha Icha paradais. Y no solo eso tenía las ediciones especiales firmadas por su más grande héroe. Jiraiya- sama.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que este capitulo le haya gustado.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto no me pertenece

Cap-10

Finalmente la noche había llegado en la aldea de la hoja y la cena entre las familias uchiha y Hyuga se llevaría a cabo.

Por eso en este momento el líder del clan Hyuga se encontraba esperando a que sus invitados llegaran junto con sus dos hijas y su sobrino. La mansión Hyuga estaba en todo su esplendor. digna de cualquier feudal, y es que Hiashi Hyuga quería lucirse frente a su archienemigo Fugaku Uchiha, de solo mencionar su nombre a Hiashi se le quería reventar la bilis de tanto que lo detestaba. Lo único bueno que Fugaku tenía era a su hermosa esposa y ese maravilloso hijo que tenia, que gracias a su hija muy pronto seria su hijo. De solo pensarlo se sentía feliz, siempre había querido tener un hijo como el. No lo malinterpreten el amaba a sus hijas, pero como todo hombre quería tener un hijo, desafortunadamente para el, su querida esposa murió y el no quería volver a casarse, pues ninguna mujer seria capaz de si quiera poder compararse con ella.

Fugaku junto con su familia se encontraban caminando hacia el clan Hyuga. Mientras lo hacían Fugaku iba maldiciendo su debilidad y es que como podía ser que el líder del clan uchiha sea controlado por su esposa, estaba seguro de que si alguno de sus amigos se enteraban no lo dejarían vivir en paz, pero es que el no tenia la culpa, como le podía negar algo a su Mikoto cuando lo amenaza de esa manera, aun podía recordar como si todo hubiera sido ayer, y no tenia nada que ver que si haya sucedido el día de ayer.

(Flash back)

_Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito, en pocos minutos daría inicio el partido que estaba esperando desde hace varios meses, finalmente el día de la final había llegado. Los zorros de la hoja se enfrentarían a los mapaches de la arena y el no se lo podía perder por nada del mundo. Pero todos sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando su hermosa esposa se paro frente al televisor impidiéndole ver su partido._

"_Fugaku Uchiha, se puede saber por que le dijiste a Sasuke que no íbamos a ir a la cena con los Hyuga"- pregunto Mikoto mientras golpeaba su zapato en el suelo._

"_no vamos a ir, si Itachi quiere ir, que valla solo"- contesto Fugaku, un poco molesto_

_._

"_pero Fugaku, ya me habías dicho que si íbamos a ir ¿acaso me mentiste?"- Mikoto sabia que convencer a su esposo no seria nada fácil ,pero por suerte ella era una mujer muy inteligente y utilizaría todas y cada una de sus armas. Por eso ahora se encontraba parada frente a su esposo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas sin derramar._

"_Mikoto, eso no va a funcionar, además yo no tengo la culpa, no debiste preguntarme mientras hacíamos el amor, eso no fue justo"- Fugaku ya conocía los trucos que usaba su mujer y no estaba dispuesto a caer tan fácil mente._

"_esta bien, pero si no nos acompañas tendrás que dormir en el sofá durante una semana"_

"_por mi esta bien, podré ver televisión hasta quedarme dormido"- Mikoto ya se estaba exasperando y es que maldita sea por que tenia que su esposo tenia que ser tan terco. Por que no simplemente aceptaba y ya._

"_pues duérmete en el sofá, pero ni creas que voy a cocinar tu comida favorita, durante un mes no podrás comerla"- dijo Mikoto mientras sonreía, pues pensaba que ya había ganado. Pero antes de que cantara victoria su sonrisa de desvaneció cuando escucho lo que dijo su esposo._

"_bueno, tendré que comprar comida para llevar"- contesto Fugaku mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Ante el comentario de su esposo, a Mikoto ya parecía que le estaba saliendo humo por las orejas y es que como se atrevía si quiera a compara su comida con la disque comida que vendían en la calle. Y para acabarla se le estaban acabando las ideas._

"_esta bien Fugaku, tu ganas, pero solo te voy a decir una ultima cosa, si no vamos a cenar con los Hyuga no abra nada de nada durante dos meses"- todo signo de vida desapareció del rostro de Fugaku, como podría vivir durante dos meses sin tocar ese cuerpo de diosa que tenia su esposa. Al final suspiro con frustración, ya estaba vencido, siempre era lo mismo. Nunca había podido vencer a Mikoto y al parecer nunca lo haría._

"_a que hora va a ser"- dijo Fugaku, mientras que Mikoto saltaba feliz por toda la casa._

(Fin de flas back)

Y así es como ahora Fugaku Uchiha estaba parado frente a la puerta de su más grande enemigo.

Itachi se adelanto y toco a la puerta. Unos segundos después esta se abrió, dejando ver a uno de los guardias que se encargaban de cuidar la entrada.

"buenas noches"- dijo Itachi.

"buenas noches Itachi-san, déjeme avisarle a Hiashi-sama. Que ya están aquí, por favor pasen"- dijo el guardia mientras se hacia a un lado para que pudieran pasar.

"gracias"- contesto Itachi. El junto con su familia entraron en el compuesto Hyuga. No podían evitar maravillarse con la decoración, todo se veía muy hermoso. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían diferentes opiniones al respecto.

Mikoto "_que hermoso_"

Sasuke"_hmp_"

Fugaku _"tenían que ser Hyuga, siempre presumiendo"_

Itachi "_tranquilízate Itachi, solo es una cena. No tienes que ponerte nervioso, no es como si se decidiera todo tu futuro y el de Hinata"_

Cuando Itachi salio de sus pensamientos ya se encontraba en la entrada de la casa siendo recibidos por los miembros de la familia Hyuga, todos y cada uno de ellos era hermoso a la vista, casi se sentían como unos vagabundos a su lado, casi, de no ser por que ellos eran Uchiha y su orgullo era mas grande que las montañas Hokage.

"familia Uchiha, sean bienvenidos a mi humilde morada" – dijo el líder del clan Hyuga.

Ante el comentario de Hiashi, la mayor parte de los presentes tenían una gota en la cabeza, excepto por Fugaku Uchiha que tenia una vena marcada en su frente, y es que ese estupido Hyuga no podía dejar de presumir ni si quiera un segundo, apenas acababan de llegar y el ya le estaba restregando en la cara que su casa era mas bonita que la suya. Definitivamente haber venido no era una buena idea. Estaba seguro de que la noche seria una completa tortura.

Todos los presentes estaban esperando que el líder del clan uchiha se acercara a saludar a Hiashi, pero esto nunca paso, ya que el parecía estar mas interesado en mirar la decoración del lugar, mientras mantenía su ceño fruncido. Cuando Itachi se dio cuenta de que su querido padre estaría actuando como un mocoso malcriado, supo que al parecer esto seria más difícil de lo que había pensado.

"gracias por la invitación Hiashi-sama"- contesto Itachi, al ver que su padre no diría nada.

"no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo Itachi, algún día seremos familia, por lo que puedes llamarme papa"- dijo Hiashi mientras abrazaba a un confundido Itachi.

Después del comentario de Hiashi, Mikoto tuvo que correr para sujetar a su esposo y evitar que cometiera homicidio .una vez que lo tenia en sus brazos comenzó a hablar con el.

"tranquilízate Fugaku, solo es un comentario Itachi siempre será tu hijo, sabes que solo a ti te llamaría papa"

"lo se Mikoto. Pero es que ese...ese Hyuga me pone de nervios"

Una vez que Hiashi por fin soltó a Itachi si mirada se poso en la hermosa mujer de ojos negros. Rápidamente se traslado hasta donde estaba ella y tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella. "Mikoto cada día que pasa estas mas hermosa"- dijo Hiashi, causando que Mikoto se sonrojara.

"pero que cosas dices Hiashi"- dijo Mikoto sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se borro en cuanto vio la cara de su esposo.

"mis labios nunca mienten"- el iba a besar nuevamente su mano, pero Fugaku se la arrebato antes de que lo consiguiera.

"aleja tus manos de mi esposa"- Fugaku ya estaba como un perro rabioso solo le faltaba echar espuma.

"tranquilízate Fugaku, el solo esta siendo amable"- le susurro al oído su esposa

A Hiashi no le importo en lo más mínimo la actitud del Uchiha, pues era demasiado entretenido hacerlo rabiar. Mientras Mikoto trataba de apaciguar a su esposo, e Itachi estaba saludando a su novia y a su hermana, Hiashi se dio cuenta de la mirada que el menor de los Uchiha le estaba dando a sus hijas, y eso no le gusto en lo mas mínimo, pues en ella claramente se podía ver la lujuria. Así que disimuladamente se paro a su lado.

"son hermosas verdad"- dijo Hiashi.

"demasiado, en especial Hinata"- contesto sasuke, claro que el ni siquiera sabia con quien estaba hablando, por que no podía apartar sus ojos de su Hime.

"escúchame bien Uchiha, mantén tus manos alejadas de mis hijas, si llego a verte cerca de ellas ten por seguro que nunca sabrás lo que es ser padre, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero, no"- inmediatamente sasuke aparto la vista tratando de ver cualquier cosa que no fuera Hinata. Hiashi vio que el muchacho entendió el mensaje y se fue a recibir a su otro invitado.

"Uchiha"-dijo Hiashi.

"Hyuga"-contesto Fugaku.

Inmediatamente el ambiente se tenso ni si quiera los grillos eran capases de hacer ruido. En ese momento toda la atención de los presentes estaba puesta en los dos líderes de clan. Cada uno de ellos esperaba lo peor y es que no era para más, esta era la primera vez en muchos años que esos hombres estaban juntos en una misma habitación sin que intentaran asesinarse.

Hinata veía como su padre y su suegro se veían como si quisieran que les salieran rayos láser por los ojos y así poder desintegrar al otro, ella estaba segura de que si las miradas mataran, en este momento los dos estarían muertos. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder la batalla y por eso ni si quiera parpadeaban.

Antes de que la situación pasara a mayores Hinata decidió que ya era hora de intervenir. Se acerco a su padre y lo tomo del brazo mientras lo arrastraba hasta el comedor con los demás detrás de ella.

Cuando llegaron al comedor la comida ya estaba servida y cada uno tomo asiento. Hiashi tomo su lugar en la mesa y a su lado derecho estaba su primogénita, al lado de Hinata estaba Hanabi y por ultimo estaba Neji. Del otro lado de la mesa estaba Fugaku justo en frente de Hiashi para su buena suerte la mesa era muy grande por lo que no tendría que escuchar las tonterías que según el salían de la boca de su archienemigo.

Al lado izquierdo de Fugaku estaba su esposa, y al lado de ella estaba Itachi y al lado de Itachi estaba sasuke quien no podía estar más feliz, pues le toco sentarse justamente frente a Hinata. Al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado.

"Antes de comenzar quiero felicitar a la nueva pareja de konoha, espero que sean muy felices y que con el tiempo no sean solo novios y llenen esta casa de pequeños niños"- dijo Hiashi. Pero al parecer era el único que estaba feliz aparte de la feliz pareja, bueno también Mikoto que ya estaba pensando en que nombres debería de ponerles a sus nietos. Pero sasuke, Neji y Fugaku eran una cosa completamente diferente.

Decir que sasuke no estaba feliz por el comentario de su futuro suegro, era decir poco y es que si Hinata iba a tener hijos esos serian solo de el, de el maldita sea, el es quien ha estado enamorado de ella desde la academia. El es quien la seguía hasta las aguas termales para asegurarse de que nadie la espiaba, era el, no Itachi. El era el que golpeaba a todo aquel que trataba de coquetear con ella. El era el que el día de san Valentín le mando un mensaje cantado, diciéndole cuanto la amaba, no era su culpa que el tipo iba disfrazado de un corazón gigante y que al muy idiota se le ocurrió darle el mensaje mientras de que Hinata estaba en junta con los del consejo del clan. Y el era el que en navidad la persiguió por toda la aldea mientras traía un muerdago en sus manos para conseguir un beso, y finalmente era el. Quien el día de las madres le envío mil rosas rojas, y que si todavía no era madre, el pensaba que ese era solo un pequeño detalle que con mucho gusto solucionaría.

.

Neji tampoco estaba feliz y es que como se le ocurría a su tío semejante tontería, Hinata no seria de ningún uchiha, ya que según el eran poca cosa para su Hime, su musa, su inspiración, su diosa, el era el único en todo el mundo shinobi que era digno de semejante mujer. Y por ningún motivo permitiría que los separaran. Así tuviera que ir al mismo infierno, para asegurarse de ello.

Fugaku tubo que hacer uso de todo el autocontrol que poseía, para no activar su sharingan y torturar hasta la muerte a ese maldito Hyuga y sus estupidos comentarios, que se creía el muy idiota, como si el fuera a permitir que la sangre uchiha se mezcle con la Hyuga, primero tendrían que matarlo, pues el por ningún motivo lo permitiría, ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente.

Aparentemente a Hanabi le era indiferente todo, pero en realidad era la persona que mas atención estaba poniendo, ella veía con cuidado a todos los presentes sin que se dieran cuenta, tenia que saber quienes aprobaban la relación de su hermana con el uchiha, y quienes no, si quería ayudarla tenia que saber de quienes tenia que cuidarse su hermana.

Si bien Hanabi estaba pensando en ayudar a su hermana, ese no era el único motivo, pues con Hinata fuera del camino, sasuke uchiha seria solo suyo, si bien era conocido por coquetear con todas las mujeres de konoha y aparte también era un idiota arrogante, también era uno de los mas lindos de la aldea por no decir que tal vez también de todo el país del fuego. Solo le hacia falta pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con el para poder domesticarlo, enseñarle quien mandaba y seria el novio perfecto.

_Nota importante: si alguno de ustedes que lee esta historia o alguna de mis otras historias, esta interesado en escribir pero no tiene una idea les comunico que yo estaría encantada de que tomaran alguna de mis ideas para que las mejoren, se que mis historias no son muy buenas, pero la idea en general pienso que es genial y me encantaría leer las historias bien escritas. Si alguno de ustedes esta interesado, favor de comunicarse con migo vía PM. Adiós y cuídense, si alguien se anima lo voy a publicar en mis historias para que no haya malos entendidos._


End file.
